Duty To Love
by lolwrwg
Summary: After returning to find Georg and Elsa engaged Maria isn't so sure she can keep her emotions in check and Elsa isn't going anywhere with the news she has to tell Georg. Will love stay strong or will duty prevail? Georg&Maria
1. Chapter 1

Duty To Love

SUMMARY: After returning to find Georg and Elsa engaged Maria isn't so sure she can keep her emotions in check and Elsa isn't going anywhere with the news she has to tell Georg. Will love stay strong or will duty prevail?

Part 1

Elsa closed her eyes and her heart sank as she watched him staring at her from the balcony. A blind man could see the love between them, the caring gestures and longing looks. Oh why did they have to be so careless? If anything in this past week she had learned how to love, learned to accept that titles and money weren't enough, that one had to search and find what they needed. And she had certainly gotten that.

It was last week that it had all really started to dawn on her. The cravings, the upset stomachs the tiredness and the most important give away the morning sickness. Pinching the bridge of her nose she suppressed her groan, knowing if her mother were here she would be chaste and most likely kicked out onto the street. She hadn't meant for this to happen, hadn't meant to be so careless. But she had thought it most unlikely, for the past 15years she had managed to have sex without falling pregnant, she had thought it impossible for her. But here she was at 36, pregnant to a man she didn't even love.

Sure she had thought she had loved Georg, but now, looking back over this past week she had been a fool if she had truly thought anything lay between them. Admittedly they had had a few good tumbles but it was hardly love. No, it was Maria who had captured his heart and now she was about to tear it all down. She had thought about just leaving and raising the child on her own or even giving it away, but Georg, dear Georg he would never forgive her if she did. She wanted to give Maria and him a chance, let them love and live, but now? Oh what a scandal!

She knew she had been wrong to trick Maria into leaving the night of the party, but what was she to do? She hadn't expected the girl to come back, hadn't expected to be pregnant either she thought inwardly

Sighing and smoothing out her dress she walked outside "There you are" she said as she saw him shift her gaze shifting to the figure below with a knowing smile, oh how her heart broke for them both, why did she have to screw up so utterly?

"I really must talk to cook about the vine schnitzel, its entirely too delicious for my figure" she teased as she rubbed over her stomach knowing that in nine months they were sure to guess that it wasn't the food that was making her so big. Oh and her figure! She had worked so hard for her slender figure, now to be snatched away for what? A few nights of pleasure?

"And it makes you much too quite at the dinner table. Was it the wine?" she asked gently.

"Oh undoubtedly the wine" he murmured not really paying attention to her.

She sighed trying to find a way to broach the subject, but should she? "You have no idea of the trouble I am having trying to find you a wedding present… oh I know I'm enough" she teased trying coax him to say his true feelings tell him she wasn't enough tell her to go, leave.

"But I still want to get you some little trifle for the occasion" she smiled "At first I thought of a fountain pen but you've already got one, and then I thought of a villa in the south of France but they are so difficult to giftwrap!" she said looking at him "Oh Georg how do you feel about yots, a long sleek one for the Mediterranean and a tiny one for your bathtub"

Georg laughed as he looked at her "Elsa…"

_There! _"Yes?" she said a little too urgently.

He looked at her sadly barely able to look at her without feeling the heavy guilt that lay on his heart "It's no use, you and I" he paused and she waited, finding the right moment "I'm being dishonest to both of us, and utterly unfair to you. When two people talk of marriage…"

_Tell him! Tell him now!... no she couldn't, she definitely couldn't … I'm so sorry Georg she thought, she couldn't ruin his chance to live, not now, not after all he had been through, please forgive me lord!_

"No don't, don't say another word Georg, please" she paused with a laugh "You see ugh , there are other things I've been thinking of and as find as I am of you I really don't think you are the right man for me you're ah, you are much too independent and I, I need someone who needs me desperately or at least needs my money desperately… I've enjoyed every moment we've had together, I do thank you for that and now if you'll forgive I'll go inside and pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong" pausing she look out towards the garden with a smile "And somewhere out there there's a young lady who I think… will never be a nun" she said almost laughing as she saw his eyebrows go up in shock.

"Auwierdersehn darling" she said with a kiss, leaving him on the veranda. Yes this was for the best she thought.

-SOM-

Maria sat down on the bench, her heart heavy as she knelt forward thinking over the past 24 hours. She had been foolish that is what she had been, foolish to think that he could feel something more for her, foolish to think that he would not ask the baroness to marry him and ask her instead. Foolish.

Why did the reverend mother have to send her here? All those beautiful days on the hills with the children, all the games they had played together not to mention the captain. The way he would watch them, his eyes scouring over them, protecting them and how their eyes would occasionally meet in a passionate caress only to be broken with quick look away as blush would creep up both of their necks. How could she live without that? Without seeing him and the children every day? It seemed most impossible to her.

If she had thought about the possibility of not becoming a nun a few months ago she would have thought herself mad, yet here she sat, those very thoughts rushing through her head with no avail and no solution. Could she really stay here knowing that the Baroness and him were to be married? Could she live here knowing her heart would always belong to him where as his lay somewhere else?

She felt sick, like her heart had shattered and was now falling into oblivion, alone and so utterly crushed. What she wouldn't give to relive these past few months with him, their joyful conversations their fights, their disagreements all of it and more she would relive just to feel that love once more.

"Stay"

Looking to her left she forced a smile as she saw Leisl walk forward "Pardon?" she asked gently.

Leisl sighed as she neared the woman she thought of as a sister and mother, the person she could confide everything to "Stay with us"

Maria's heart broke as she looked away "You know I can't" she replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Leisl" she sighed.

"Because you love father?" Leisl asked biting the bullet with one sharp lash of the tongue.

"Leisl!" Maria snapped as she looked at the girl in shock.

The girl who looked so much like her mother stood defiantly determined to make her governess stay. For the few days she had left the whole family had fallen apart, how could she do that again? Leaving them to crumble as they had done so before, no, she would not let it happen.

"You don't deny it" Leisl said as she watched Maria look at her with shock, her usually bright blue eyes, holding such pain and sorrow despite her joyful return.

"Leisl of what you speak is none of your business. What I think or feel has nothing to do with whether I stay or not" Maria said trying not to lash out. Why did all of his children have to be so smart and perceptive?

"It has everything do with it!" Leisl insisted "You must stay with us Fraulien, please without you this family will crumble!" she pleaded looking down at the woman on the bench.

Maria shook her head as she kept back her tears "Leisl, I love you and the children so very much…"

"Then stay"

"You ask the impossible, I can't"

"You can"

"Leisl!"

"Tell me why not; tell me why you cannot stay?"

Maria getting more infuriated by the second looked at the young girl with her mouth open "A… a woman… a woman cannot be a governess forever"

"Lies, you know as very well as I Fraulien that some women stay as a governess to a family for their whole lives"

Maria shook her head as she looked away "Then you should not be as stupid to know that they are more to that family than what is said. A mistress Leisl, I will not be that to your father, I will never stoop that low!" she snapped as she stood.

Leisl felt guilt wash over as she realized what she had implied "I, forgive me, I didn't mean to imply that you should…"

Maria shook her head as she came over to the girl, stroking her face with such motherly care, tired of fighting, tired of hurting "I know and I did not mean to snap" she said as she looked over her "Oh Leisl" she sighed "You know if I could I would never leave you children but your fa… you are smart Leisl I'm sure you understand my reasoning"

Leisl sighed and nodded "I do but…"

"Forgive me but I don't" another deep voice came, Maria's heart lurching into her throat as she refused to look at him refused to accept that he was here, that he had probably heard all she had said and subtly confessed.

Leisl's eyes widened in shock as she turned around to look at her father, not sure whether to run at the fact that she had been caught outside after dark or that he had heard her and Maria's conversation, uh oh she thought silently.

When no one said anything after that, no one moving only the sound of the night surrounding them Maria turned to Leisl "Leisl give us a moment will you please" she said quietly.

Looking between her and her father she nodded but not before kissing her on the cheek and her father "Goodnight" she whispered before walking back to the house.

Georg waited watching as Maria walked away from him, her hands twiddling with the skirt of her dress nervously.

"There, there is nothing for you to understand Captain" she said as she turned to look at him.

Walking forward with more courage and hope than he realized he had he spoke "Isn't there? Why did you return?" he asked as Maria watched him, her eyes so vulnerable, showing every weakness yet the strength that he knew lay beneath simmering under it all like a passionate fire waiting to be released.

Maria breathed in nervously almost afraid of herself, afraid of her actions around him, the need to be near him tugging at her "Well I had an obligation to fulfill and I, I came back to fulfill it"

"Is that all?" he asked nearing her still.

"I missed the children"

"Only the children?" he pressed still, trying to get her to open up, to reveal it all and complete his hope that she felt something for him, felt something more than friendship.

"No, yes!" she said back immediately trying to hide her slip up "Isn't it right I should have missed them?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course" he chuckled hoping filling even more at her small slip up "I just hoped…"

Maria looked at him her heart thundering waiting praying for him to finish that sentence, yes, what did he want? Did he want her? What? "Yes?"

Sighing he smiled trying to find the right words without scaring her, after all she hadn't even kissed a man before "Walk with me?" he asked suddenly.

Maria's eyebrows lifted at the sudden request but just as she would do anything for him she nodded following him and soon enough was walking slowly beside him back towards the house.

"When you left nothing was the same" he started as they walked leisurely "And it will all be wrong again after you leave, I was just wondering if you might, change your mind?" he asked as they came to a stop"

Maria stopped her breaths becoming short as she fort the urge to say yes, to proclaim to him her every thought and emotion, to stay here with this beautiful family, but god forgive her she could not "Captain you know that I can't…"

"Maria he said quietly stepping forward so close.

"I'm sure the baro…" she stopped as his hand caressed her cheek, her heart stopping "Captain please!" she begged as she forced herself to step away from him "You are to be married!" she said walking away from, needing to find space and to breathe.

"Maria there isn't going to be any baroness"

Once again Maria stopped, spinning around to look at him with such utter confusion "I I don't, I don't understand" she stuttered barely able to believe what she was hearing. What did he mean there wasn't going to be any baroness? She was here; they were engaged were they not? Oh how her heart and head ached.

Georg smiled a brief smiled at her confused features but then the seriousness of the situation took over and the heat between them flourished with that one gaze "We call of our engagement you see"

Maria looked at the floor before looking at him "But you… I, why?" she asked almost slapping herself for her forthright question.

And then there it was, you couldn't miss it. The smile she adored the one he kept so under wraps, hidden and locked away only creeping out from time to time slowly etching its way onto his mouth as he walked so devastatingly slowly towards her "Well you can't marry someone when your, in love with someone else now… can you?" he said as he looked down at her all the care in the world emanating in just that one look as she was held speechless.

Her throat dry and her voice gone she shook her head as his hand came up ever so slowly, caressing her cheek once again till her eye lids fell shut, his other hand sliding its way onto her hip and drawing her close as her own hands found their way to his chest, sliding up and up, relishing in the feel of the firm planes of his chest.

His lips descended on her face; kissing so sensually slowly towards her lips until finally they touched with that one sweet gentle caress, his lips so soft and inviting as she breathed into the kiss, her hands tightening on his shirt, almost pulling him closer.

Georg smiled as they parted from the gentle kiss, resisting the urge to kiss her again as he let her get her she sighed with suppressed relief she fell gladly into his arms as he pulled her close his lips pressing her hair as they made small comforting circles on each other bodies.

"The mother always said when god closes a door, somewhere he opens a window" she whispered as he gently made her look up at him.

"Is that why you came back?" he asked with a small smile.

Slowly knowing with all her heart she trusted him she slowly nodded "You have to look for your life" her eyes boring into his, into his soul, so deep like an ocean.

Georg's small smile widened subtly as he started down at the woman he loved "And have you found it?"

"I think I have…" she stopped as she felt her heartbeat skip, the love he poured into that one gaze finalizing the blatant truth "… I know I have" she whispered as he came to kiss her again, this time her hesitant shy lips moving softly with his, testing the unknown waters with such sweet love it made Georg's heart burst.

When they parted they shared a small chuckle Maria's head ducking in shyness before he gently took her hand, leading them around the garden a little more, both of them falling into a comfortable relaxed pace, often chatting idly until they reached the terrace.

Both of them stopped looking up at the house before Maria let go of his hand and started walking up the steps, expecting him to follow. But when she did not hear his footsteps behind her she stopped, looking down at him in the moonlight, the soft glow he had from the moon and the few golden lights from inside the house making him look almost dreamlike and so utterly handsome.

Smiling softly she held out her hand "Aren't you coming?" she said quietly, her softly velvet voice washing over his skin like silk.

He smiled and took a few steps up till he was just a few steps below her his heart beating furiously and more than a little nervously at the question that was on the tip of his tongue "Who, who would I have to go to, to ask for permission to marry you?" he said quietly watching as her face contorted into one of such utter shock but a small smile etching its way onto her lips as he stood before her, his heart and soul on such utter display to her.

"Well, we, we could ask 'the childr..."

"Father! Maria!" a scream sounded from the house breaking the beautiful moment as Liesl piercings screams ran through the house to the garden.

Turning the both quickly ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into the house, the proposal forgotten as they ram as fast as they could to find their child.

"Leisl!" Maria shouted her heart unsure what to feel at that moment mixed emotions cursing through her veins just hoping Leisl was alright.

"UP HERE! PLEASE! HELP ME!" she screamed from the stair case both of their heads snapping to the stairs their hearts lurching into their throats as they saw Leisl sprawled over the stairs over.. the baroness?

"Oh my…" Maria whispered as they rushed up to them, Georg heavily on her heels as she kneeled down to look at the woman, praying she was alright and well despite their disagreements towards each other.

"What happened?" Georg asked Liesl as Maria motioned him over "Pick her up and take her to my room" she said as they all started to stand.

"I don't, I don't know. I came in and just as I saw her coming down the stairs with suitcases she just, wavered and fell, I don't know, I don't know, all I did was run to her so she didn't fall down the stairs, I barely managed to stop her" Liesl sobbed as she followed them anxiously into Maria's room.

Maria offered her a small reassuring smile "You did fine" she whispered as she pulled her into a soft hug before kissing her onto of her head.

Georg laid Elsa on the bed carefully watching as her eyes started to flutter from the movement "She's coming round" he said and immediately Maria separated herself from the young girl sitting herself on the side of the bed, smiling warmly down at the baroness.

The baroness obviously panicking sat up quickly "What…"

"Shhh" Maria coaxed gently, making her lie back down softly "It's alright, your fine, or so we think. We think you fainted…"she said as he looked towards Georg "Water" she said before he busied himself, leaving the room for a moment "How are you feeling?" she asked.

The baroness, who was biting her lips nervously, knew why she had fainted, there could be no other explanation, she had obviously not taken as good enough care with herself, how could she? She had known barely a week "I feel fine thank you Maria, please don't worry yourself with me"

"You collapsed on the stairs" Maria persisted

"I am fine"

"Well obviously something is not right or you would not have fainted. Please baroness, I only wish to help"

"Really, I am perfectly well, if you would just let me lea…"

Maria rolled her eyes "Baroness, I may be from a convent but I know a lie when I see one"

The baroness ground her teeth together getting more irritated by the moment why did she have to be so damn helpful and caring? "Stop being so nice Maria, gloating doesn't suit you" she snapped as she started to get off the bed.

Maria's eyes widened in shock as she watched her "Excuse me? Gloating, I was not…"

"I'm not stupid Maria, I know you don't like me and I can't say I feel much for you either, you got what you wanted you got him, so stop being so sickeningly nice and let me be" she said as she straightened herself out in the mirror, facing her with a cold steely glare.

Maria who was dumbfounded and frankly more than a little hurt stood her ground "I am not gloating baroness I merely trying to be helpful. You fell on the stairs, of course I care, just because we don't get along particularly well does not mean I would wish you any ill health. I just want to know why, so you don't faint again" Maria persisted.

Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes turning to leave when Georg came in frowning at her "Elsa?" he asked wanting to know why she was out of bed and why the tension in the room had risen beyond belief.

"Let me be Georg" she said as she tried to move past him, all of them forgetting that Leisl was in the room, stood in the corner as she watched with petrified eyes, realizing just how young she was.

"You just fainted I think you should sit down" he commanded as he put the water down on the bedside table.

"I think you know nothing, so just let me leave!" she said Georg still blocking the door.

Maria shook her head in confusion "Why must you leave? We want to help you, take care of you…"

Georg interrupted Maria "Stay here…"

Elsa scoffed "Here? With you two while… no! I gave you my blessing Georg, I can't…." She stopped trying not to finish her sentence trying to reveal anything, truth was she needed them, needed them to take care of her, she needed a doctor, just to make sure everything was okay but how could she? With them here? With her here? No she needed to leave.

"just stay till tomorrow, rest, recuperate…"

"NO!" she screamed "I will not stay here while you sleep with her, I will not stay whilst carrying your chi…" she stopped her hurried words feeling almost sick as she barely stopped herself from revealing her true nature ebfore running to the toilets and emptying the contents of her stomach as she cried

Georg's heart stopped as he stared at her… carrying what? … no please no, not now not while he and Maria had just… NO!

Maria felt light headed as tears sprung at the back of her eyes, but despite this she was the one who stepped forward she was the one to take the truth when it was she who would get the full force hit of pain through this as she held back the baroness's hair as she threw up waiting for her to finish as she fetched the water, watching as she rinsed out her mouth, a fine sweat beaded on her forehead…"What are you carrying Elsa?" she said quietly as she took the woman's hands, her heart breaking as tears streamed down her face "Carrying what?" she whispered.

Elsa opened her eyes as she looked at the smaller woman a tear tumbling down her cheek "I never meant… I wanted you and him to be happy you have to believe me" she pleaded, Georg almost forgotten as he stood there in shock.

Maria nodded forcing a smile "I know, I know. Just tell me, we will help you… Georg will help you…"

Elsa shook her head "No"

"Baroness…"

"No, if I tell you, you must stay."

Maria's lips trembled "No, I can't, Elsa" Maria couldn't stand it, they knew, she knew, so how could this woman ask her this? How could she ask her to stay? Now? How inside felt like they were being torn out, limb from limb, just when she had found herself, just when she had found him, he had to be so brutally ripped away from her.

"Promise me" Maria shook her head "Promise me!" Elsa shouted.

Looking at her with tear filled eyes she frowned. Why did she need this? Why did she want her to stay? Couldn't she see that this would tear them apart? This child… this gift from god, no matter how conceived would be a part of his life, they would have a child together. Not him and Maria like she had dreamed for the past few months, no, him and Elsa. She felt a fury like no other, her heart shattering as the ache settled itself firmly in her chest but good gracious, she would never wish it out of this world… nevertheless, from now on, she and Georg could never be. But looking into the baroness's piercing eyes she saw what every mother held from the day they conceived, vulnerability. She was scared and frightened and Maria knew that feeling more than anyone… "… I promise" she whispered.

Elsa smiled her lips trembling as her gaze shifted to Georg's "I'm, I'm carrying your… your child Georg" she whispered barely containing her sons as she broke down crying knowing with the ut most pain she had just inexplicably changed this family's future forever…

Silence crashed down upon them, engulfing them as those words soaked into his skin, the consequences and actions that would now have to be taken. All if this and more caused because of his careless and brash actions because he could not keep it in his trousers. The hopes he had had, the small yet significant hope he had had at Marias return. He had seen the hurt that lay beneath those piercing blue eyes as he had watched his children announce his marriage, the way she had looked so lost and the way she had refused his question to stay. Now there was never any hope, all of it dashed with those three words. What had he done?

Georg looked away and closed his eyes running his hands over his face only just noticing the teary eyed Leisl in the corner of the room. So much like her mother he thought as he watched her trying to remain strong, she was just a child and now because of his rash and stupid actions he was about to welcome another into the world, but not with the woman he wished to.

"Go back to bed" he whispered. Watching as she quickly nodded before running out.

"Elsa…" Georg sighed

"No please listen" she interrupted needing him to hear her "I understand, I do, truly. I would leave this instant if I knew it would bring you happiness and give you a chance to be with her" her eyes flickering towards Maria "But Georg I, I can't…" she said desperately.

Georg shook his head as he looked at her, leaning against the toilet while the woman he loved sat next to her. How could she remain so strong? How could she sit there with Elsa, taking care of her when she knew that he had just dashed any hope of them being together? "This was my fault Elsa, not yours, I brought you here only to ignore you and treat you wrongly and now you…"

Elsa smiled sadly "Only because you fell in love" Maria blushing as she listened to the conversation, she shouldn't be here she thought and went to stand "I willk give you both some time to disc…"

"No!" both of them shouted immediately Maria freezing as she wiped her teary face.

"I can't, I I can't be here while you discuss this, I" a tear fell from her eye as she pleaded to Georg "Please" she whispered.

Georg nodded and Maria quickly went to leave but his hand on her wrist stopped her. Looking up at him, his heartbreaking gaze my her own heart shatter with his. He loved her and they couldn't be together, when god closes a door somewhere he opens a window… where was that window now she thought as he laced his fingers through hers and bring them to his lips, kissing the softly "Don't leave, please" he whispered pleadingly.

Maria tilted her head to the sad as she gave him a sad smile "I wont, I promise" she whispered before sliding her hand out of his and leaving the room quietly.

Turning back around Georg watched as Elsa stood, leaning against the sink as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Looking at her he tried to find his voice "I.." he paused trying to get his head around it all "I, I thought you couldn't…"

"Neither did I" she admitted as she looked at his confused features, knowing she had just shattered his entire future. Yes they were engaged but as soon as Maria had set foot back into this house earlier today she had stamped his heart as hers.

Elsa bit her lip and turned out towards the sink gripping the edge "Georg, I am so sorry" she whispered as she peered at him "If you wish it I will leave but I promise you our child will…"

"No" Georg said sternly stepping forward and turning her towards him. A tear fell from her eyes and with no hesitation Georg gently wiped it away before pulling her forward and kissing her on the forehead "No, no matter what, despite the fact that we do not love each other, I will keep my word and marry you. We will marry and love this child" he said gently as Elsa hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in return, both finding the strength they needed.

Georg's heart was sinking as he thought about what Maria's reaction would be when she found out, no doubt she already knew that with this baby they would have to be married. But what could he do? He couldn't ask her to stay and be his mistress; she was too special, worth too much to him to be his mere piece on the side. No, he would not tarnish her down to that for he knew as much as it would break him and as much as this new life Elsa carried inside of her would bring him joy he would let Maria go. He would let her live.

Elsa stroked his back as they held each other "If I could turn back time and change this I would, for you, for Maria" she whispered.

Georg shook his head as he looked down at her, separating himself from her a little so he could lift up her chin "I wouldn't. I know this changes everything, I know my heart will once again break but this time I won't ignore my children, I won't ignore this child. This child will bring more joy and happiness to our lives and a life no matter how they have been made is a gift, a gift from god that should be treasured" he said smiling trying to reassure them both.

Elsa looked at him trying to see past the façade that Maria seemed to get passed so well "We don't have to do this Georg, just one word and I'll go, ill pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong" she said gently giving him the option as she repeated her words from earlier.

Georg shook his head once again "You and this child belong here now, we are in this together Elsa"

Smiling she leant up and kissed his cheek before looking at him seriously "I think you should talk to her, maybe if you…"

"Elsa please, no, in a month she will leave and we will get married and this child will be born" he said his eyes emotionless.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment as she shook her head "No, I want her to stay, I need her to"

"Elsa this will break her"

Elsa looked at him "She knows more about children than anyone I know, I want her to stay, at least for the pregnancy, I need her to teach me…" Elsa paused trying to explain "I have never been mother material Georg, you should know better than anyone, but Maria, she was made for this, I just want her help for the pregnancy and it will give you both time to sort things, I won't have her leaving like this, if she left now her heart surely would shatter"

Nodding slowly he forced a smile before stroking her arm "Alright" silence coming over them as they stood silently in the bathroom

Think positive he thought as he looked at the perfectly chiseled woman before him "We are going to be parents" he stated quietly.

Elsa nodded "Yes"

Georg shook his head as he looked out towards the window and then to her stomach, his forehead frowning with confusion "You're pregnant"

Elsa chuckled "So it seems darling"

Georg chuckled despite himself "Oh what are we like ey?" he said drawing her to his side.

Elsa smiled and stroked the hand that lay on her hip "Two peas in a pod my dear. We just have to take this one step at a time"

Georg nodded as he looked down at her "I may not love you Elsa but I consider a very dear friend and that is how we shall get through this, as friends"

Elsa smiled genuinely "I wouldn't have it any other way"

-SOM-

Maria stood on the landing, gripping the rails tightly as she willed her tears not to fall, willed herself not to feel the pain. So close they had been, so close to attaining more and then for all of it to be snatched away in the blink of an eye. She almost laughed at the situation, had she really thought this would work? A Baron and a postulant, how foolish could she be, they were from two different worlds, completely different life styles and they that they could… stupid stupid stupid girl her mind whispered over and over.

But no matter how much her reality tortured her it was her mind that tortured her most images of her and Georg kissing in the garden, the faint feel of his hands on her waist as arms. How could she forget that touch, she couldn't, she simply couldn't she knew from this day forward no one else would ever occupy her heart… no one.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head lying against her back, she smiled when she noticed Leisl's pink dress swishing against her own "You're supposed to be asleep" she whispered, as she patted the younger girls arm, Leisl releasing her grip so she could turn to look at her.

"Why?" Leisl said tearily, her shoulders sagging and Maria felt lost, what was she supposed to tell her? That she was happy? That everything would turn out alright?

She looked at her sadly, tears glistening in her eyes as she tried desperately not to break in front of the girl. So often she had watched as Leisl took care of her siblings, seeming so much older and taking on so much more responsibility, but now, watching as she fidgeted barely managing to hold herself together she remembered just how young she was, the innocence and vulnerability reflecting in her young eyes "You, you should be happy... you're gaining a sister or brother" she replied trying to cheer her up and make her look on the bright side.

Leisl rose her eyebrows "Happy? Happy that this child will be the reason you leave us?"

"Leisl..."

"Happy that all this is happening because my father could not do one thing right and keep hi..."

Leisl!" Maria snapped, stopping the girl from going too far "Don't" she whispered as she lifted up the girls chin making her look at her "Don't you ever blame this on your father... things that don't necessarily go to plan... they happen for a reason, god wouldn't bless this family with another child if he didn't think it was right to do so" she said gently but her own heart not even really believing the words she spoke.

Leisl shook her head as she wiped away her tears "No, if god wanted us to be happy, he would let you stay" she whispered earnestly.

Maria swallowed as she bit her lips; oh she wished she could... "Come on, to bed, now" she said ushering her down the landing, no longer wanting to discuss this.

Authors note:Hello dear readers! I know i havent been around in a long while and i know i keep writting storys and not finishing them but my muse keeps leaving me! Its horrid! Anways hopefully i shall be back for a while now and i hope you enjoy this story, i have not abandoned my other storys and am working on a few chapters for each story lol.I know this first chapter was a little sad but trust me this is a Maria and Georg fanfic, just stick with me here! Please please reveiw and tell us what you think and if i should continueee! Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Maria turned in her bed thoughts occupying her mind refusing to let her sleep just yet. After putting Leisl to bed Maria had wandered down stairs waiting for Georg and the baroness to leave her room. What a mistake that had been, her heart and soul twisting, elating and falling as she ran through the images in her mind. She closed her eyes remembering as the earth seemed to shatter beneath her and the wind sweeping her up and into her memories.

_Everything seemed different as she looked around, the lights off, only the moonlight streaming in as she took in the gloomy looking house. It was like it had all shifted overnight, one moment bursting with life and hopes for her future, but now, to her it only seemed like a shell, a reminder of what could have been._

_She touched the banister as she descended down the last steps, the warm night air making her clothes almost stick to her skin as she ran a hand through her hair._

_What would she do now? Where would she go? She certainly couldn't go back to the abbey, no, not now, not after all of this and the feelings, the impure thoughts and feelings she had had for him. In the eyes of the sisters and the lord himself the images she imagined late at night were simply sinful, she couldn't return knowing she was lying to herself._

_Walking into the sitting room leisurely she looked around imprinting it all to her memory, savouring it all, the smell and comfort it gave her, all of it and more, her body and mind just striving to keep hold of the house and people she had come to know as family and home._

_And then she saw it, the object she so greatly admired and had practically shouted with joy as he had bought it down from its dusty and gloomy spot in the loft, the piano. Biting her lip she walked towards it slowly, her hands lifting up the lid gently as she caressed the keys, remembering how his skilled fingers had played for her late at night, the children tucked away, leaving only them and the music he played surrounding the night._

"_Would you?"_

_Maria jumped as she turned to find him standing in the doorway, his jacket and tie dismissed as he stared unconditionally at her "Would I what?" she asked gently, puzzled by his statement._

_Georg paused for a moment remembering how innocent yet intimate those nights he had played for her had been "Would you let me play for you?"_

_Maria's breath hitched slightly, how could he ask her that now? "Georg…"_

"_Just one more time" he begged as he took a step forward needing to show her that no matter what happened he cared and nothing would ever change that._

_Just looking at him her chest rose and fell heavily, wanting to do more than just listen to him playing a piano, more than just watching his skilled fingers as they caressed the smooth keys wishing they would caress her instead! Oh sshhh! Her mind whispered as she stared into his pleading gaze, barely realizing she was nodding her head slowly._

_Georg smiled and walked towards her, watching her wearily as she kept her eyes on his even as he started pulling out the long stool so he could sit on it, giving her the entire option if she wished to sit next to him._

_Maria watched as his fingers started to press the keys with such beautiful precision, magical notes emanating from the object to create music like no other. Her gaze drifted to the seat, his body sitting on only one half of the stool, knowing he had done so purposely to give her room to sit. Her pulse increased as she watched him, if she took that seat, that was it, she would be his for tonight, for this one night she would be his and he hers, they would forget the oncoming future, the future that would tear them apart and be simply themselves, Maria and Georg, two people so utterly in love._

_Could she do that knowing that in the morning all would go back to the way it was, the governess and the Baron? The postulant and the Captain? But to feel his lips, his hand in hers, and the caress of his skin touching hers, yes, she would risk it all, over and over to attain that one moment of love between them._

_Once he had finished she smiled as he watched as she slipped off her shoes before turning the stool, him still sat on it, so it was facing long ways towards the piano._

"_What are you doing my dear?" Georg quirked an eyebrow as he watched her, almost laughing as he watched her shift him so he was straddling the stool. And then it hit him, his heart rising with love as he watched her straddle the seat in front of him her back to his front, taking his arms as she pulled him closer so his arms and body were encompassing her between the piano._

_He smiled and kissed the side of her head, the feeling of her body against his sending shivers throughout his body, the position so simply loving as she stroked up and down his arms "Play for me" she whispered._

"_What does the lady wish thee to play?" his voice low and almost enticing as his breath tickled her ear._

_Maria thought for a moment but then shook her head, it didn't matter what he played, as long as it was him playing... for her "Anything" she said quietly and Georg smiled._

_He knew just what to play he thought as his fingers struck the first few chords, a pause in between them as he let the music sink into their skin._

_Maria watched, the beautiful notes vibrating through wood and surrounding, them wrapping around them like string, entwining them and sinking into their souls. She breathed in, the smell of his cologne and something that was just him, soothing her as the music almost reflected how she felt, happy and at peace in that one moment but the sadness underlying every note._

_The music picked up pace, passion surging into the music as she watched out the corner of her eye, his eyes closed as he concentrated with the need finish the piece of music, his heart and soul dancing down his arms and into the keys of the piano._

_How could a man with so much passion and love have lain dormant for so long, not releasing anything for fear of betraying his late wife? Her heart pounded as he shifted closer and she closed her eyes letting the music take her as she leant into him._

_Slowly after a minute the notes became softer and with a twinkle of his fingers the music stopped rounding it off as she opened her eyes. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist gently she stayed still, looking ahead into the darkness and let her body just.. Feel, her emotions running sky high as he traced circles on her hip._

_Not looking at him but running her fingers down his bare arm she spoke softly "That was beautiful. What is it called?" she asked as she looked up at him, darkness shadowing his face slightly._

_Georg stared at her wanting to show how love should be, not secret stolen moments but open true love "It's called... Love is a mystery" he said quietly watching her reaction her head ducking as her feelings played on her face so blatantly. That's what he loved about her, how she could never lie, even when trying to hide something, you would see the truth and emotion painted on her face, betraying her beautifully._

_How did he do that? Render her speechless with just a piece of music and a few spoken words, the name of a song and knowing just what buttons to press, what strings to tug to make her think so deeply and look at him so lovingly anyone would have thought she thought him a god and to her, he almost was._

_But unlike gods, unlike their perfect personas and immortality Georg was human. There were cracks in his persona and he was certainly not immortal, he could be broken so easily, but despite this his strength conquered over it, pushing him, making him move on and forward. He had had his downfalls, he had made mistakes, but now, to her, he was prefect, flaws, imperfections all of it, those were the things that made him the sea captain she adored._

"_A mystery indeed" she murmured, refusing to look at him refusing to accept that he was having a child with someone else just yet._

"_I'm sorry" he said sincerely "I never meant for, I didn't think that we would, Maria..."_

"_Sshhh" she said stroking his cheek as she shifted to face him "Don't, you waste your words with apologies. You didn't know this would happen, we didn't know any of this would happen, so don't apologise when you have nothing to be sorry for"_

"_But if hadn't of... if I had controlled myself Elsa would not be in the situation she is now" he said more angry at himself than anything._

_Maria shook her head "And a few months ago you had every intention of marrying her"_

"_But I should have waited..."_

"_Georg..."_

"_Why aren't you angry at me?" he demanded "Why don't you hate me?" he asked more gently wanting to know why of all reasons she was not slapping him and screaming at him._

"_And where would that get me Captain?" she asked trying to make him see reason "A sore throat and my heart even more broken. I won't waste my breath screaming hateful words at you when what I truly feel is so far the opposite" she said looking at him sadly "Don't make me hate you" she whispered "I'm hurting, yes but I don't hate you" she said as a tear slipped down her cheek "I don't think I could ever hate you… even when you were blowing that silly whistle…" she laughed tearily "I knew I loved you"_

_Georg smiled sadly back at her as he brushed away her tears with his gentle yet firm fingers "Do you know when I first started loving you?" smiling as she shook her head gently "That night at dinner when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone" he laughed._

"_What?" Maria laughed before just shifting forward snuggling into his chest_

"_And that god awful dress!" he shivered mockingly making her giggle._

"_I'll have you know that that dress is rather comfy!" she said back half-heartedly, loving the banter between them._

"_How? Its looks like it was made out of old scratchy blankets._

_Maria chuckled as she leant her head back against his shoulder "I think it was" she laughed, Georg laughing along with her._

_Silence settled upon them as he looked down at her._

"_Maria i…"_

Suddenly Maria was ripped out of her memory opening her eyes and realising she must have fallen asleep when the sound that had taken her out of her dream sounded again. She frowned as she heard the knocking and looked at her clock 4.33 am?

"Come in" she said quietly forcing herself to wake and her heart almost stopped when she saw the Baroness walk in "Baroness? What are you…"

"We need to talk" she said closing the door.

Authors note: I know this chapter was not as long as the previous but I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please please review to tell us what you think! The songs i had Georg play were Love is a Mystery by Ludovico Einaudi and Debussy's Clair de lune, two quite diffrent peices but both equally beautiful! :D Thankss x


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"_Come in" she said quietly forcing herself to wake and her heart almost stopped when she saw the baroness walk in "Baroness? What are you…"_

"_We need to talk" she said closing the door._

Maria sat up staring at her, fear pooling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to accept her fate. There was no doubt, not her mind or heart that this was it, she would be asked to leave. But wasn't that what she wanted she thought? But looking back now her body trembled and her heart ached at the thought of being so far away from the people she so dearly loved.

"Baroness i…"

"I know it's late but please, I must speak with you" she pleaded making Maria frown "It won't take long, I promise" she begged as she walked forward touching the end of the bed.

Confused Maria nodded, sitting up a little more as she patted the bed, wanting whatever it was she wished to speak with her about done and over with.

Elsa hesitated knowing that to sit on one's bed usually meant friendship and she and Maria were hardly that. But looking at her, her kind features offering her such warmth and kindness Elsa realised that this was exactly why she was here. She needed a friend, a person to help her through this. True Georg should be the one she turned to lean on but he was hardly the womanly feminine figure she needed to talk to about more intimate and womanly things. To the point, Elsa needed a woman friend and her friends at home were hardly the people she needed with their "glitzing salons dancing galley" as Georg put it.

Maria looked at her curiously in her silk robe and nightie, much too short for Maria's virginal innocent eyes. But looking past that, looking into Elsa's face and eyes she found what she had briefly seen earlier today, a scared and frightened woman with motherhood looming around the corner. What could she do? Turn her away? Deny her the comfort of a friendly face despite the unintentional hurt she was causing? Maria smiled sadly at her and folded her hands on her lap "I won't bite Baroness" she said softly trying to somehow break the ice and tension that ran thickly in the air.

The Baroness chuckled softly, the very thought of Maria biting anyone sending a roll of genuine laughter throughout her body. Walking around the bed she sat on it hesitantly, trying to keep her posh and pristine act together but knowing she was failing miserably.

The Baroness finally somewhat settled Maria offered her a small smile "What did you want to talk about?" she asked warily.

Elsa looked down fiddling with her perfectly manicured hands for a moment before looking back at Maria's young face "I wanted… I wanted to ask you if, if you would stay?" she asked softly looking into Maria's shocked blue eyes and knowing that her head was as equally confused as hers.

Maria went to speak but nothing came out as she tried to collect her thoughts. Stay? What on earth for? To torture herself even further as she watched the man she felt so much for have a child with another woman? But as these thoughts raced through her mind the memory of her fears before, the fear of being asked to leave cursed through her body "I don't… Baroness…" she whispered.

"I know you're confused Maria, but please" she said shifting forward and taking her hands as she had done in the toilet earlier "I can't do this, at least not without you, not alone" she begged.

Maria shifted her gaze from eyes to eye, not sure whether to believe what she was hearing "That is not true, I'm sure you certainl…"

"Don't fool yourself Maria, you have seen me with Georg's children, I don't know where to begin" she confessed as Maria stared at her in shock "I'm not asking you to stay forever Maria… please just till this baby is born" she whispered pleadingly, Maria still sat there speechless.

Elsa bit her lip and released her hands knowing she needed to explain a bit more "You, you have such a way with children, you know how to keep them quiet and attentive yet even if you scorn them not a minute later I see such love and devotion towards you" Elsa speaking so truthfully for the first time in a long time "You know what games to play with them and how to keep them happy. They look up to you and seek you out for mostly everything" she said watching as Maria's eyes sprung tears "I have tried with Georg's children but even then they seem bored… how will I handle my own child if I cannot even do that with Georg's?"

Maria sighed as she looked at the pristine woman before her "Looking after a child isn't something you can be taught baroness… yes you can be taught how to feed an infant and how to lull them to sleep there are small things to be learnt but how to love a child and for them to love you in return you have to learn yourself" Maria said looking at her sadly.

Elsa looked down at her stomach and had the urge to cry, so scared she would go wrong, so frightened she would hurt her child. My god she didn't know one thing about being a mother!

Maria saw the tears brimming in Elsa eyes and took her hands "It's not so hard as you may think Baroness" she assured her with a smile "I know you're scared but…"

"Then stay" the Baroness said grasping Maria's hands back in return.

How many times had she been asked not to leave and to stay tonight she thought as she looked over Elsa's frightened form?

"I just need a friend" Elsa whispered trying to reach into Maria's soul and beg her to help her.

Maria bit her lip before nodding "Alright, you have my word that I will stay, but only till this baby is born" she said before looking away "I don't think I could handle staying any longer" she murmured more to herself.

This time it was Elsa's turn to make her look up and comfort the young woman "I never meant to hurt you or Georg… what I did at the party was wrong and foolish of me" she laughed looking back at it "I thought that if you left, and I knew you would, so innocent and naïve about your emotions, that maybe Georg would pay more attention to me, and it worked a little…" she paused looking over Maria, her body still and her ears attentive at her confession as she continued "But I knew that he was never mine, we tried but I knew as soon as you stepped foot in this house and the moment you came back you were his and he… he was yours" she whispered, her heart relieved "Don't you ever for one second doubt his love for you, we made a mistake, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you Maria"

"Doesn't it?" she said softly as she looked down, their hands still connected "He came to your bed he…"

"He was drunk!" Elsa insisted.

"Does it matter?" Maria asked as she drew her hands away quickly, her strong façade shattering before the Baroness "The fact still remains that he came to you and now you carry his child" anguish emanating from her body "I would never wish a child out of this world Elsa but what do you want me to do? Be happy?" Maria asked absurdly.

"Of course not"

"I understand that you were both to marry but I'm staying to help you through this is that not enough?"

"Of course it is"

"Then please let us end this discussion" Maria pleaded, silence settling over them for a few moments and the sound of a clock ticking in the distance.

"Forgive me" Maria whispered a few minutes later "I didn't mean to snap like…"

"Shhhh" Elsa lulled her "You are the last person who should be apologising right now" Elsa said before sighing "I'll leave you to sleep… but you will stay won't you?" she asked carefully.

Maria smiled "You have my word" she promised as Elsa rose and started to leave but just a she got to the door she paused, Maria looking at her confused "He does love you Maria" she assured before smiling sadly "Goodnight" she whispered before leaving and shutting the door softly behind her.

Maria watched, the click of the door assuring her she was gone she whispered to the air "I know" her eyes staring ahead but her mind drifting back to her unfinished dream and memory.

What he had done, what _they_ had done, together. Her heart and mind raced at the thought and her cheeks flushing all at once. It had been the most intimate act she had ever experienced, his hands tracing and memorizing her body…

-SOM-

_Maria chuckled as she leant her head back against his shoulder "I think it was" she laughed, Georg laughing along with her._

"_Maria i…"_

_Maria stopped him with a sweet kiss to his lips, not even sure what she was doing but following her instincts as she broke away from him. _

_Georg smiled "Will you do something for me?" he asked gently stroking her hand that rested on the stool._

_Maria quirked an eyebrow "I think it would depend on the request Captain"_

_Sitting up he brought her with him, the air around them easy yet thick and heavy at the same time, need and want surrounding them as he lead them into the middle of the room "I assure you are perfectly safe"_

"_I don't doubt it" she said honestly watching him as he drew her closer. His gaze pieced hers and she knew her barriers were down, his eyes looking into and finding such truth and honesty._

"_Then what do you doubt?" he asked knowingly._

_Maria looked down playing with the hem of his shirt as she tried to hide from the question but knowing she could not "I… I doubt my resistance towards you" her fingers stilling on his shirt as she confessed._

_Georg felt her pain, pain that shouldn't even be so. She shouldn't want to resist him, shouldn't have to he thought furiously with himself as he kissed her forehead "just… let, just let me do this one thing?" he asked softly._

_Maria nodded and followed him down to the floor as he made her lay down gently. Her legs stretched out and her arms relaxed by her sides he smiled as he kneeled over her, her softly blue eyes looking up at him with a glow he'd never experienced. _

"_What are you doing?" she whispered as she fidgeted under his scrutiny a little. _

_His hands stopped her with care "Don't move" his hands rubbing her arms slowly in reassurance._

_Nodding Maria watched him closely her heart beating rapidly beneath her small ribcage and swearing to the lords that it would burst "Close your eyes" he whispered and she complied but not before peeking one open "Close them" he reprimanded teasingly earning her a smile._

"_Sorry" she whispered as she tried not to smile broadly. Breathing in she felt his hand brushed lightly over her forehead bushing back gently as he caressed her through her hair. His fingers moved down using the back of his hand to touch her cheek, the softness of the back of his palm making her smile and her lips kissing hit softly as it passed over her lips._

"_I'm the one doing the caressing here" he teased at her fleeting kiss._

_Maria smiled but resisted the urge to apologise and stayed still. His caress kept up its descending trail as it felt oh so slowly down her chin and neck, her breath hitching as it dropped into the dip of her throat, her body arching ever so slightly off the floor as she bit her bottom lip. Though his touch light as he caressed with his fingers her body was coursing with pure sensation, her body starting to tingle yet feel languid at the same time. She had never known such pleasure so even this fleeting feather light caress filled her so utterly._

_Georg smiled as her body lifted slightly and gently with his other hand he pushed her stomach back down her breaths deepening as he memorized her every reaction to him. Trailing across her collar bone he placed as chaste kiss in the dip of her throat but no more as he let his hands drift down her arms. Her fingers tangled with his slightly as he reached the tips of her fingers before going back up. _

_Exquisite that what she was he thought as his hand caressed her sides, his thumbs occasionally caressing her ribs before sliding to her back making her arch and smile as he found the sensitive part of her back through her dress._

_Maria giggled and arched up further as he pressed harder "Don't, ple ahhh" she laughed "That tickles!" she protested as his fingers went further down her spine until her face was creasing with pleasure. Breathing in deeply she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as the tingling and longing pooled in the pit of her stomach, hands slowly releasing her as they slipped away from the tip of her spine and trailed over her hips._

_Slightly breathless Maria opened her eyes, her hazy gaze looking down at him as he ran his palms down her legs, making her shiver._

_Georg looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow "What did I say?" he asked gently._

"_I needed to see your face" she whispered back twiddling with her fingers before she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes drifting shut as she let the sensations he was creating takeover her once again._

_Georg couldn't help but smile, his heart leaping with joy as she let him touch her yet sinking at his betrayal to her, how careless could he have been? How carless he was he thought swiftly as he traced patterns down her legs and all the way down to her toes where she giggled once again as he found the ticklish spot in the arch of her small foot._

_Her giggles quickly ceased as she felt his soft lips place another chaste kiss on the calf of her leg. Maria bit her lips and her hand fell to the carpet gripping whatever material she could as he did the same on her other leg. She couldn't breathe, such simple acts rendering her speechless. How could she live without that she thought as his finger smoothed back up her leg. _

_She was a postulant, supposed to be a future nun, yet here she lay with him, so tangled up in such grown up matters she felt like it was only yesterday she was turning eighteen! Instead she was twenty two, so close to turning twenty three and her heart was already experiencing the heartbreak old lady's in the market always gossiped of. She wasn't supposed to feel the heartbreak, not yet, not when she hadn't even really truly experienced the love, oh what a mess this was but her body didn't move, she didn't flee from him, didn't flee from his feather light touches, she couldn't._

_Instead she stayed, her breaths deepening a little then returning to their normal pace as his fingers tangle with her and then gently bringing them back up over her head. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the heat of his body above hers and his warm breath on her face, indicating he was so close._

_His nose brushed against hers but still she kept her eyes closed letting him take complete control of her and knowing she was safe._

"_To split a moment to the truth of time…" his whispering lips barely brushing against her cheek as she breathed in his distinctive and soothing sent._

"…_A truth so divine, the moment would forever be captured" Maria finished against his ear, the need to feel him so strong as she opened her eyes slowly "How did you…?"_

"_I heard you quote it one morning" he said smiling "I tried to look it up in several poem books but couldn't find it" he explained as their fingers slid against each other, their arms still above her head._

"_You wouldn't" she replied._

"_Oh? Did you make it up?" he asked gently._

_Maria smiled and shook her head "No and yes" his eyes narrowed teasingly as he looked at her confused making her laugh "I read it once, it was a beautiful old inscription on a grave I once found when I was little, half of it i can't remember… all I do remember was the line 'to split a moment to the truth of time' the rest I made up because it felt unfinished and empty" she confessed._

_Georg smiled and brought one of his hands down to stroke her cheek "Well I think you finished it off beautifully"_

_The tension in the air was thick, desires unfulfilled surrounding them as he hovered over her and Maria knew without a doubt in her mind that she could never go back to the abbey with the thoughts that were running through her mind._

_Leaning down he brushed his lips with hers, her one arm slowly coming down to the back of his neck as he let the other hand go so he could hold her waist. Their kiss was languid but didn't lack passion as his tongue brushed sweetly against her lips._

_Suddenly her hand fell, it landing on her stomach, Georg gone, disappeared as she opened her eyes confused. No, no this wasn't what had happened but before she could even blink something pulled at her, ripping her from the floor as the wind swirled around her and suddenly she was in his bedroom, her heart raced looking around but quickly enough she caught sight of movement in the corner._

_The giggle she heard was not lost on her as the glow of the bleach blonde hair she knew to be Elsa's walked out in front of her followed by… Georg, what no, heart ached and suddenly pictures passed before her eyes, both of them in the throes of passion, Elsa screaming Georg panting, them flicking so fast past her scared eyes. Maria screamed closing her eyes and holding her pounding her head but still they continued every different scenario all of them together._

"_NO!" she screamed._

Maria bolted up in her bed, the reminisces of her dream still playing about until she slowly started to feel them slip away. Wiping away the cold tears she could feel on her face she breathed in. It was a dream, all a dream she repeated to herself, well at least the last part was she thought thankfully.

Those last moments with Georg, the way they had kissed gently… she smiled but knew without a single doubt in her mind that these next nine months would be the hardest of her life.

Authors note: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry i havent updated in a while, i've been on holiday and just got back yesterday but hopefully my updates shall be more frequent now im back! :D I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please please review to tell us what you think! Thankyouuu :D x


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Two days later…

"Yes!" Georg yelled, advancing on the bleach blonde woman who carried his child.

"No!" Elsa cried back as Maria and Max watched the unrelenting opponents. The argument had been going on for at least an hour now and neither Georg nor Elsa would give in. Maria groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat down on the arm of the settee Max was sitting on. The argument of whether to tell the children so early was the main subject and had been so for the past two days. Admittedly Leisl already knew but after a quiet chat with Maria they had agreed not to say anything till Elsa and Georg had fully discussed the matter, and the matter presently was seemingly going absolutely nowhere.

"They are going to find out sooner or later I think it would be better sooner to give them more time to adjust" Georg argued as he paced back and forth in the sitting room.

"And what if something goes wrong? At least let the doctor come to confirm what we think…"

"Confirm what we already know Elsa!" he interrupted as he faced her defiantly.

"You don't know for sure that I am, for all we know I could have an illness which…"

"Tell me, if you know so much, when was the last time you bled?" he snapped making Elsa not blush but stamp her foot and groan knowing he had won.

"Why do we have to tell them? It will only make them hate me more!" Elsa persisted.

With a small sigh Maria looked down, her gaze on the carpet blurring as she reflected back on the past two days, her mind drifting as she thought about it. They had been… difficult to say the least, unable to act upon the feelings she had just discovered for him. It was times of peace during the day when she would pass him or simply catch his gaze that it would it hit her, torture her, just the simple need to go over and hug him or just place a chaste kiss on his cheek and knowing she could not.

And times like now, when she was forced to sit and watch as they argued about telling _their_ children that they would be gaining a new member to their family, it hurt. Yes she had said she would stay and she would, she had given her word but simply being here was…

"Maria?"

Her head snapped up as she heard her name, Georg and Elsa looking at her expectantly "Forgive me…" she said shyly moving her fringe away from her face nervously as she always did when with the reverend mother when she knew she had done something wrong, or was expected to do something which she had no clue of "What was the question?"

"Will you tell them for us?" Elsa asked, silence engulfing the room as she repeated her question and Maria left speechless to say the least.

Georg sighed "Elsa we cannot ask Mari…"

"No Georg, the children love Maria they will take the news better if she told them I mean…" Elsa was interrupted by Maria's laugh, everyone frowning even Max who had kept silent while drinking his white wine.

"Something funny Fraulien?" Georg asked trying to act annoyed but finding her laugh beautifully amusing he couldn't help but smile as well.

Maria shook her head as she tried to supress her laughs and covering her face as her body convulsed with rolls of laughter.

"Maria?" Elsa exclaimed confused.

"I'm sorry" she laughed. How ironic this was, how beautifully ironic she thought as she tried to supress her laughter. The man she loved was having a child with another woman; a woman she thought hated her. Now she was asking for her help and for Maria the person she had tricked into leaving to stay and tell the children she would now adopt that they wouldn't have their happy ending and that the woman whom they loathed was having a child with their father!

Her head pounded with the thought of it but couldn't help but groan as she laughed to the ceiling. Breathing in she shook her head and looked at them with a roll of her eyes "No" she said simply as she stood going to leave.

"Why not?" Elsa demanded obviously not completely rid of her high aristocratic ways just yet as she stood tall.

"These are to be your children Baroness not mine, I have agreed to stay, I have agreed to help but this matter does not concern me" she said evenly turning away and leaving.

With a huff Elsa followed her along with Georg and an excited Max, such drama, goodness how could he deny himself he thought as he watched the love triangle unfold.

"Elsa please just let her go" Georg said as he followed the two women into the hall way, Maria already starting to ascend the stairs.

"I will not, because whether miss high and mighty likes it or not this does involve her!" Elsa stated quickly following Maria up the stairs.

Maria's eyebrows shot to the ceiling at her remark and she suddenly stopped and turned to look down at her "How on earth does this involve me?" she squeaked.

"How doesn't it? You are their governess they are the whole reason you are here!"

"I am here because you asked me to stay" Maria argued.

"You are here because you can't deny yourself!" Elsa said sharply her tongue as quick as lightening and her eyes sharp and unforgiving.

"I deny myself nothing" Maria said back hurt as she ran up the rest of the stairs, Elsa quickly on her heels.

Georg groaned and ran after them "ELSA!"

"OH shut up Georg!" Elsa yelled as she followed Maria "You deny yourself everything Maria!"

"I am not having this discussion!" Maria cried as she went into her bedroom, closing the door only for Elsa to swing it open as she walked inside.

"You never want a discussion that involves feelings, any sign of them you turn and run" Elsa spat hitting below the belt and Max's eyes widened with shock as he watched, stood on the landing.

"And why do you think that is Elsa?" Maria pleaded "Every time I indulge myself something goes wrong! I won't tell the children for you, it is your responsibility now"

She pushed past Georg and ran back down the stairs before stopping and looking up at the Baroness "Go tell your children that you are pregnant Elsa because I certainly will not, this is your family now Baroness, not mine" she whispered at the end before running down the last of the steps and quickly leaving.

"YOU ARE JEALOUS!" Elsa yelled down the stairs Maria ignoring the comment as the front door slammed shut.

Georg clenched his jaw and Max stepped in front of him stopping him from doing damage to the woman who bared his child "Go see to Maria" the older man said gently.

"Get off me Max!" he snapped.

"Go!" Max instructed and with reluctance he nodded knowing the man had more years than him and knowing that though they were far and few he had his moments of wisdom, this was certainly one of them.

"By the time I get back Elsa you will have sorted yourself out and will have sorted a speech for the children because we are telling them!" he barked before descending the stairs "And don't you dare speak to Maria like that again, she is helping you regardless of the situation, the least you can do is show a little kindness and respect" he said curtly as he left.

-SOM-

Maria felt numb as she walked down the road resisting the urge not run as she hastened towards a field, the back of her hand pressed to her mouth stifling her sobs as she barely registered Georg shouting after her as she opened a small gate into a field. Wading through the long grass aimlessly she squeezed her eyes shut when Georg caught her shoulders, emotional pain shooting through her body as he touched her.

"She was right" Maria breathed "I am jealous, I am I am. I know shouldn't be but…"

"No" Georg said turning her round to face him "No, she was wrong Maria, she shouldn't have shouted at you, what she said and asked of you was inappropriate, believe me. You have done nothing wrong"

Maria shook her head "How am I supposed to do this Georg? How am I not supposed to feel whilst around you?" she asked desperately.

Georg's heart sank at her confession realising just how much he was hurting by simply being near her every day, he didn't want her to do what he had done, to stop feeling and forget who she was "Don't stop feeling Maria, I will do anything but please never stop feeling…" he begged as he looked into her eyes and knowing she knew he was talking from experience "I know it hurts but I don't want you to do what I did, don't make the foolish mistake I made" he said softly.

Looking at him her expression so vulnerable yet determined she wiped a tear that had just fallen, refusing to let it even stain her face and let the world know she was hurting "Treat me as you did before" she said clearly.

Georg frowned, confused "I don't…"

"I can't do this if you treat me as something more, w, we need to go back to just Captain and Fraulien, sir"

Georg panicked and took her hand in his quickly, Maria pulling out of his just as swiftly "Maria we don't…"

"We do" Maria pleaded trying to make him see reason "Stop this please, I can't play these games Georg!..." she bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly trying to deny how easily she had fallen into calling him Georg so quickly "This isn't a game Captain"

"Of course it isn't but do you really expect all of this to go away if I don't call you by your name?" he asked ludicrously.

Maria ran placed her hand to her forehead as she stepped away from him before letting it drop to her side again "No of course not" she whispered trying explain what she needed without sounding foolish "But what do expect me to do?... I was a postulant Ge, Captain… I've gone from knowing practically nothing of relationships, to being thrown into such a complicated one I have barely had time to catch my breath!" she argued.

Georg stepped forward "And I'm not asking you to know it all straight away"

Maria stepped back holding up a hand "No, you're asking me to love you from afar… and we both know sooner or later it will break us" she whispered desperately as she stared straight through those beautiful whirling irises and into the vulnerable soul and heart he had hidden for so long.

Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to stay strong, desperately grasping onto anything he could as he refused to fall "Maria…" his voice raspy and filled with emotion.

Maria tilted her head as she begged him with her eyes not do this, to accept that whatever had formed between them could no longer exist "If you lo… if you ever felt anything for me… then you will treat me no differently than your other servants, sir" and then whispering in the back of her mind, a list of only a few things came to her. You won't look at me with warmth in your eyes across the dinner table, you won't touch my hand briefly to thank me for something, you won't whisper jokes lovingly in my ear, you won't touch the small of my back, and you won't say my name as though it were the most precious most beautiful thing in the world… because those things, those few and far gestures, though only happen in the briefest of seconds they are the way you love me.

Georg nodded his head almost emotionless before looking at her with the briefest of smile "You forgot one" he whispered almost knowing she had listed the things in her head.

Maria frowned as she blinked back her tears "Wha…?"

"I won't ever stop loving you" he said softly, so much love poured into that one sentence that when the rain started to pour down, the rain drops hitting her and running down her skin she barely registered it, only noticing her loves retreating form.

Authors note: Short but I hope you liked it! I am a busy bee at the moment but I promise I will try and find time to write another chapter soon! Please please review and tell us what you think thanks X


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Instead of following Georg back to the house Maria walked over to a tree and sat down, its leaves and branches sheltering her somewhat as she tried to compose herself. She wiped a stray tear away fiercely as she looked out into the pouring rain, its sounds and earthly smells soothing her broken heart. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be cast into this kind of situation. Since she was 11 and had started coming into her own she had always dreamt of entering the abbey and living a life of peace, so now to be here, so lost…

Her lips trembled as she tried to supress her cries of pain and anguish, oh how she just wanted to forget her words, discard them and run after him, fling herself into his arms and tell him she would love him and stay with him despite it all. It would save her all this pain she knew but deep down beneath everything she also knew that she would never feel complete. There would forever be an emptiness, knowing she would never truly have him, that she would be sharing him and that, that simple fact and flaw would tear them apart. Their love would grow weak and stale and in the end she would end up hating him; she didn't want that, she would not taint their few moments of love and happiness.

"_I won't ever stop loving you" _the words resounded in her ears but not because they were new to her, even the night of the party she knew, she had tried to deny it but how could she? It was in his every look, his every touch, the way he spoke to her, everything; one would have to be extremely stupid not to notice. But those words, those beautiful syllables parted from his lips overwhelmed her because she would never hear them from him again.

She looked back towards the house, the rain obscuring the image with a fog of mist as she tried to stop herself from shivering, she was being dramatically silly sitting out here in the rain she knew but the thought of even re-entering that house made her heart ache. But catching her death wouldn't rid her of this pain either, no matter how numbing and peaceful it sounded.

Wiping her face of any tears and breathing in deeply she started to stand. This was her life now, for the next eight or nine months this was her life, she would not back away, she would not hide, she had a duty to those 7 children she adored and she had a promise to keep and she would keep it and help Elsa through to the best of her ability. Maria knew her weaknesses but she also knew her strengths, she knew how to carry on and how to try and find the light through the dark and the good under the bad. Losing her parents so young had hurt but it had taught how to survive and through all of this, she would survive. She had to.

Stepping out into the rain she welcomed its cool drops of water sliding across her skin and once again Mother Nature soothed her soul. Smiling somewhat she started running and wading through the tall corn and grass until she came to the gate, her clothes sticking to her skin from the heavy downpour. Crossing the road quickly she stopped at the taller gates which encompassed and held the house she had come to call home. Pushing them open she walked through and pushed them back shut before running quickly towards the front door.

Her heart pounded for some reason as she entered as quietly and couldn't help grimacing a little as the door made a soft click, she was about to return up stairs and take a warm bath, save her from the chill she could feel rising in her chest when Louisa's strong voice resounded through the house.

"Go to hell!" the girl screamed as she heard stomping feet from the lounge.

"LOUISA MARIE VON TRAPP STOP RIGH THERE!" Georg yelled, his booming voice sending shivers down Maria's spine as she heard Louisa's steps stop.

"Why?" Louisa's quivering voice spat.

"How dare you speak that way to me! I want to talk to you I want all of us to talk about this!" Georg's voice pleaded.

"Why? There isn't anything to talk about. You are getting married, forgetting our mother and will now will most likely forget us with being too preoccupied with this new child!"

"Father!" Gretl's worried voice came no doubt at the mention of being forgotten Maria thought as her heart broke a little more. Louisa put on a brave face most of the time and insisted on being the tomboy of the girls but beneath all that she was so very vulnerable. It had taken a lot longer to break through Louisa's barriers than the other children but she had she had learnt so much about the 13 year old girl once she had gotten her to open up…

"I would never forget about you, none of you. You are my pride and joy and I love you more than I can say. I know when your mother I died I… I neglected you and that was wrong of me but, I have learnt from my mistakes and I promise that will never happen again"

There was a pause and Maria's head told her to go, that this discussion was between them, it did not involve her, but her feet would not move as she stood there dripping wet and her heart pounding.

"Elsa and I... we love each other, I will never forget your mother and I don't think I could ever love another like I did her again, but we have been gifted with this beautiful child and I would all like us try and be a fam..."

"What about Fraulien Maria?" Fredrich's breaking voice demanded and Maria's heart stopped her breathing coming deeply as she tried to calm her overheating face. _Go, leave now!_ Her head screamed but still she stayed, gripping the landing tightly.

"She... she has agreed to stay until the baby is born, after that, she is free to leave and do as she wishes"

A chorus of "Father!" and "Please, no, we can't lose her!" "Ask her to stay" "Why must she leave?" "Oh please father!" resounded around the room making tears come to her eyes as she stifled her sobs with her cold wet hand.

"I cannot! It is her wish and you cannot have a governess forever!" Georg boomed silencing the seven children but even Maria could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

All was silent until Marta small voice came "B,but don't you love Fraulien Maria father?"

With those words Maria turned and ran up the stairs uncaring to who heard her, she didn't want to hear any more, she couldn't stand it if he denied his love for her in front of his children. She would understand why, of course she would but... she didn't think she could handle this much confusion and heartbreak in one day she thought as she entered her room and shut the door behind her before walking to the edge of her bed and gripping the bars, her head and eyes pounding form all the tears she had shed.

When a knock came she straightened her back and gripped the bars tighter "Not now" she called, her voice strained and tired.

But instead of answer which she thought she was sure to receive she heard some shuffling just beyond her door and then rubbing of something against her carpet. With a frown she turned and looked down to see a piece of paper folded in two being slid underneath her door.

When it stopped she slowly walked forward and took it before standing up and unfolding it with shaky hands. What it held made tears well in her beautiful blue eyes and she caressed the innocent drawing. With wonky trees and big unrealistic bright green hills, she knew to be Gretl's, sat seven children. In front of them stood a tall stick figure with a blond bob and circular blue eyes and a large smiley mouth making her chuckle. Looking a little further down hovered Marta's rendition of a guitar, consisting of a brown blob and a stick coming from it, the first time Marta had drawn what she called a guitar Maria couldn't help but laugh and kiss the girls head but in truth Maria couldn't do much better. Elsa believed her to be a bottomless pit of talent but in truth art, art is where her talent severely stopped!

But what made Maria's eyes well most was the even taller figure next to her with brown hair staring at her as they held hands…

She smiled despite herself and looked over the beautiful drawing, the colours they had used in abundance and noticing that each child wore a different bright colour. Opening the door she smiled as she saw the two girls sitting on the floor, waiting.

Maria didn't have to say anything as they ran into her arms Maria welcoming them with the love of a mother and after their heartfelt hug Maria took their hands and led them to the bed. She lifted Gretl up as Marta clambered on before slipping off her shoes and theirs. "I'll just be a moment while I change" she said quietly before slipping into the bathroom with some fresh clothes and changing them from her cold wet ones to some clean dry ones. Once dressed she came out with a smile on her face as she looked at the two young girls snuggled in her bed with mischievous smiles of their own and walked towards them. Climbing onto the bed with them Gretl ducked beneath the covers with a giggle and Maria immediately went to find her fidgeting body with tickling hands, Marta soon ducked down too, Maria giving her the same treatment as laughs resounded around the room before they both emerged, their hair sticking out in every place and their faces happy and red. Kissing them on their foreheads she shifted forwards and snuggled in between the two girls.

"Did you like our picture?" Marta asked hopefully, both girls snuggling into her as Maria adjusted the blanket with a smile.

"It was beautiful, the best drawing I have ever received, thank you" she said kissing them on their heads. Both girls giggled and snuggled even closer to her if possible.

"Can I ask you something?" Gretl murmured quietly making Maria frown "Of course you can darling, what is it you want to know?"

Gretl chewed on her lip slightly "Are we really going to have a baby sister or brother?" Gretl asked wide eyed.

Maria nodded reluctantly her heart sinking a little as she answered her "Yes"

"And is the Baroness really going to be our new mother?" Marta asked too.

"She is" Maria replied quietly.

Both girls despite her short simple answers seemed satisfied for a moment and as Marta lay her head on her chest Gretl played with her hand "Will she sing to us at bedtime?" Marta asked burying her head further into her chest and wrapping her tiny arm around Maria's waist.

Maria swallowed not quite sure she was equipped or even ready to answer these questions "Well I, I don't know… maybe if you asked her she could try, or she could read you a story" Maria said as she stroked Marta's hair knowing despite her older age than Gretl she needed the comfort.

Meanwhile Gretl was far too interested in comparing Maria's hand to her own, something the young girl did with everyone.

"Will she do my hair like you do it?"

Maria sighed "I suppose"

Gretl look up "Will she let me play in her clothes like you do?"

Maria smiled "I don't think so"

Marta and Gretl frowned "What about her shoes?" Marta asked hopefully making Maria giggle "I think they are a little too high for you darling"

"Will she take us up into the hills like you do?" Gretl said holding up Maria's hand and then dropping it, watching as it flopped back down making her giggle. But despite her little interest the question hit home for Maria. Her hills… would Elsa really take that too? In her small time of living Maria had come to accept that she would lose most things, had to started expect and accept disappointment and hurt and loneliness, that most of the time the things most dear to her would be snatched away in the blink of an eye… but never in all her life had she expected that the hills she had relied on since she could walk, would be taken from her.

"I…" she couldn't answer her voice lost on her as she tried not to think about it "Let's go to sleep now hmm?"

Marta looked at her confused "But we haven't even had dinner yet?"

Maria sighed too tired to answer properly "It's alright love, just lay your head down, we can eat after our nap"

Too innocent and young to even question her reasoning both girls immediately snuggled down and before Maria could even think all three had drifted off to sleep.

-SOM-

When Maria stirred it was from the girl who sought her most, always needing advice, insight, comfort or even just company, Leisl. Pushing herself up she rubbed her eyes before looking at the girl who was gradually becoming a most beautiful woman "What time is it?" she asked quietly, her throat dry and in definite need or water.

Leisl smiled as she sat on the end of the bed "Just before dinner, Frau Schmidt told me you three were up here sleeping and that it was time for dinner so I should come and wake you" she said gently and watching as her two youngest siblings started to wake.

Maria smiled as Gretl and Marta seemed to spring to life at the mention of dinner "Thank you" she said to Leisl as she lifted the cover, groaning slightly at the cold rush of air that seemed to encompass her body as she shifted out of the bed along with Marta and Gretl.

Slowly they put on their shoes and gradually managed to shift their way down stairs, Leisl holding Marta's hand and Maria carrying an excited yet sleepy Gretl.

"Stay awake for me darling, how else will you manage to eat your dinner and scrumptious desert!" Gretl immediately lifted her head at the mention of desert and Maria and Leisl couldn't help but smile as Gretl seemed to start jiggling in her arms.

This is how they entered the dining room, the four of them smiling from head to toe, so to find everyone else sat but with sad and angry looks set upon their faces Maria was quite puzzled. All of the children looked at her with pained expressions and it was then that she realised what had them so upset and angry. There were only three chairs left and four of them.

Maria's heart sank for a moment but then remembering she had asked for this, she had asked to be treated like Georg's every other employee. She would eat in the kitchens with everyone else.

Sliding Gretl down onto her feet she acted normally as she led an oblivious Gretl to her chair and tucking her in and where she had used to sit sat Elsa, but even she looked at her remorsefully.

"I tried to stop him i…"

"It's fine" Maria assured her before kissing Gretl on the head and turning to leave…

"Where's Fraulien Maria going?" Gretl asked urgently struggling to get out of her seat but unable to due to how far Maria had pushed her in.

For the first time since this afternoon in the field Maria looked at Georg's expressionless face, tears sprung in her eyes as he wouldn't even look at her but she quickly blinked them back as he answered his child.

"Fraulien Maria will no longer be eating with us"

None of the children said a word and Maria assumed they had already rebelled against his decision but obviously with little success.

"B,but who will cut my food?" Gretl's voice trembled.

And at that moment Maria was grateful when Elsa stroked Gretl's soft blonde hair "I will my dear, don't worry, you can see her after" she said gently but her voice tinged with sadness.

"I don't want her to go! I want Fraulien Maria!" Gretl screamed scrambling and kicking against her chair and quickly Maria rushed forward bending down by the side of the chair "Shhh, don't be like this, come now there is no need for these tears" she soothed the girl and getting a hanky from her pocket she wiped the girls tears away "I'll only be in the kitchen and I'm sure the Baroness will do just as well to help you with your food" Maria said with a small smile.

"But I want you" Gretl whimpered sliding down the chair as she gave in in escaping.

Maria stroked her cheek with a sad smile "I know darling I know, but I will see you after and maybe…" she paused to look into Georg's eyes, his meeting hers briefly before she turned back "Maybe you can come and have desert with me. But you have to be good and behave" Maria said firmly yet lacing it with a small smile.

Gretl quickly straightened up and Maria smiled "Be good and I will see you later" and with that she got up giving each child a small smile or wink before turning and leaving, her eyes only sparing a second for the man she loved before she was gone.

With a sigh Maria entered the kitchen, all of the maids and cooks and helpers watching with shock and wide eyes as she slowly entered.

"Franz told me a seat had been deducted but never did I think it would be yours" Frau Schmidt said as she got up and led Maria to the table before finding her a chair and ushering her down.

"Thank you Helen" Maria said with a smile as she sat.

The housekeeper smiled and rubbed her back "No need to thank me, these past few months you have done nothing but help us" she said sincerely.

Margret the cook with dazzling brown doe eyes and a plump figure placed her a bowl of soup and a slice of bread "Here you are dear, get that down you" she said kindly, brushing flour off her piny and returning to her beloved stove. Maria smiled she swore the middle-aged woman never left the thing "Thank you" she said again.

Tucking in Maria breathed a sigh of relief as the staring eyes seemed to subside throughout the meal and though she knew everyone was bursting to ask what she had done to be sent to the kitchen they kept in their questions and let her eat in peace… or so she thought.

"A shame you're eating down here with us" Franz casually interrupted, the quiet conversations that were being discussed around the table stopping as everyone paused and looked at him, his eyes flicking to Marias as he broke a piece of bread.

Maria looked up confused but before she could reply he continued "All those months of eating nice food with the Captain and his children… this must seem like quite the down grade" he said smugly.

Maria bit her lip, refraining from giving him a tongue lashing. Ever since she had entered this house she knew there was something not quite right about Franz, she had let it slide thinking and assuming he was merely grumpy but now he was being just downright rude "Oh quite the contrary actually Franz. Back at the convent we had only gruel for breakfast and bread and vegetable stock for dinner, so to be here, eating this divine…" she looked at Margret with a kind appreciative smile "Soup, with all your fine company I feel quite privileged" she said gently.

Franz lifted an eyebrow "And here I was thinking not only had your eating standards changed but also your company, I mean why else would you spend so much time with the Captain if you weren't bedding him"

Maria's spoon dropped and Helen stood out of her chair immediately, her eyes like daggers and aimed right for Franz but before a fight could start giggling and running of feet stopped them as Marta and Gretl burst through the doors of the kitchen, both of them flinging themselves into Maria's arms.

"Father said we could have desert with you!" Marta exclaimed soon followed by the five other children, small smiles on their faces and they burst through the door.

Maria smiled before looking at Margaret "Would you please set up 8 lovely deserts Margret?" Maria asked kindly.

Margret chuckled "Of course my dear, won't be two minutes" she said as she disappeared into the back where she knew the deserts were laid up, Franz gone and forgotten as the children's presence surrounded them.

Helen smiled and patted the table "Come sit down children" she said kindly, most of the other staff disappeared after the children had burst in the room.

"Thank you Frau Schmidt" all the children chorused as they took their seats but Louisa staying by Maria's side for a moment and seeming reluctant to sit down.

Maria frowned and took the girls hands "Are you alright Louisa?" she whispered gently.

Louisa bit her lip and nodded briefly "But could I talk to you after?" she whispered so low it was barely audible "Alone?"

Maria looked at her worriedly but nodded with a small smile "Of course you can, I'll come find you after everyone's in bed, is that alright?"

Louisa hesitated but nodded again but now somewhat reluctantly "Yes, but as soon as possible" Louisa begged slightly, her sisters and brothers oblivious as Margret brought out their chocolate cake and ice cream.

Maria squeezed her hand with a smile "I promise, now come sit and eat" she encouraged hiding her worried tone as she watched the developing girl sit, but watching she noticed she only sat on the edge of her chair and kept fidgeting throughout the entire desert.

After desert was eaten and goodnights to their father were said Maria ushered them up stairs. Walking up Brigitta took her hand "Please don't leave" she whispered.

Maria paused and looked at her, stroking her cheek she smiled "I'm not going anywhere, not for now at least" she promised and Brigitta though not completely happy seemed satisfied as they continued up the stairs.

As always readying seven children for bed was a long and slow process despite her efforts to make it faster, but eventually they seemed to get there, three girls washed, two boys faces and hand's cleaned and everyone's hair brushed, even the boys!

Just as Maria left the little girls bedroom Louisa ran up to her, tears in her eyes as she stumbled into her governess warm and loving arms. Maria hugged her and tried to calm the hysterical girl as she sobbed "Louisa what in the heavens is wrong?" she asked quickly as she tried to look at the girls face.

Louisa shook her head "I, I know what it is but it's too much, I think I'm dying" Louisa sobbed.

Maria's eyes widened and her heart pounded "What?" she breathed.

Louisa looked at her fully her lip trembling "I'm bleeding!"

Authors note: Heheee! I love this storyyyyy! It's like my little baba, so cute and fluffy, it's a pain but I know its growing up well lol. Anywhooooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please reviewwww! As always I loooove to hear your thoughts good or bad so yep tell us what you think, thankyouuuuu! X


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

With those words it all dawned on her, she was grumpy, angry a little irrational and sharp tongued and all more so than normal, she was _bleeding!_ With a smile she laughed and kissed the girls head before hugging her even tighter.

Louisa pushed away slightly "What on earth are you smiling for? I'm dying; it's pouring out of me!" Louisa cried.

Maria looked at her sympathetically "I'm sorry. Oh my beautiful amazing girl, my beautiful young _woman_, you are not dying Louisa, you're…"

"I know about the me… the mins…"

"Menstrual cycle" Maria helped softly and Louisa nodded shyly.

Maria frowned, if she knew then why…?

She was cut off from her thoughts when Louisa answered, almost as if she knew what she had been thinking "I know what it is but, it just seems too much, I think I'm going to die of blood loss" Louisa sobbed quietly.

"Oh darling, I promise you won't" Maria sighed and stroked her hair "Come on, let's go to my room and talk" Maria said gently as she led her to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Do you want to sit on the bed while I change?" Maria asked gently as she gathered her night gown and robe.

"I… I can't" Louisa said quietly and Maria looked at her confused but the girl quickly explained "I'll bleed right through" she whispered and Maria smiled sadly.

Walking over to her she took her hand gently and led her to a set of draws next to her dresser, Maria knelt down and Louisa watched as she pulled her bottom drawer all the way out uncovering a small secret space. Setting the drawer aside Louisa looked inside to find small trinkets of all sorts; pictures, necklaces buttons anything and everything that meant something to her beloved governess and then to the side sat a stack of plain cloths just torn and stacked neatly. Looking closely Louisa could see that some were stained; the material washed and cleaned but obviously forever stained by… blood?

Maria hummed as she flitted through the stack of cloths until she came across a stack of clean, unused ones "Aha!" she said with a smile pulling them out before replacing the drawer and facing a confused Louisa.

She handed her them and Louisa took them hesitantly "I, don't…"

"I know it's not much but it will help somewhat, you just fold one up to the thickness you need and then place it in the middle of your nickers. It should absorb the blood quite a bit but you must remember to change it every couple of hours" Maria said kindly explained "Not all women use them but I never liked to bleed right through I was too adventurous and shy for that. This way, though it won't get rid of the cramps, you can feel somewhat safe and secure while you play with your brothers and sisters"

Louisa smiled as she looked between the thick pieces of cloth and her governess and before Maria knew it the girl had rushed into her arms and was hugging her tightly "Thank you" she murmured into Marias shoulder.

Maria smiled and hugged her just as tightly back before kissing her on the forehead before lifting the girls chin and smiling warmly at her "I'm glad you feel like you can come to me"

Louisa smiled "Who else could I? The Baroness?" Louisa asked sarcastically.

Maria frowned knowing in truth she shouldn't be the one Louisa turned to, it should _be _the baroness "Louisa…"

"No!" Louisa protested "I won't hear this again; father already said his piece, preached his stupid fantasy of how we will all be a happy family and live together forever, no! I won't hear it because we both know it's not the truth. I don't care how nice or willing or pregnant the Baroness is" Louisa exclaimed looking into Marias's pained eyes "My father loves _you_" Louisa's soft voice said earnestly.

Blinking away her tears Maria knew she could not deny it, just like Brigitta Louisa was too astute and ever so smart beneath her tomboy bravado "It makes no difference Louisa…"

"Of course it does"

"It's more complicated than that…"

"No, love is not complicated, you make it complicated!" Louisa said and for a moment she had a point.

Maria shook her head as she walked away from the girl, trying to find her voice and explain this as gently as she could "The Baroness is pregnant Louisa, she is getting married to your father, explain to me how, exactly, your father and I are supposed to work?" Maria asked a little too harshly as Louisa stood there silent "Because from where I'm standing I see no solution and I refuse to be his something on the side. I know you don't understand Louisa…"

"I do"

Maria looked at her unconvincingly "Do you? Because what you are asking me makes me think otherwise. I know you want things to be different, heavens so do I, but these are the cards we have been dealt, this is the road we must follow" Maria explained softly as she sat on the bed looking at the young girl with a pleading gaze and hoping she understood.

Louisa knew she was right but tried one last time "Cards can be changed"

With a tilted head and a sad smiled Maria brushed her tears away quickly "Not these ones my darling" she said sadly praying the girl didn't hear the small break in her voice. Watching as Louisa's lip trembled, reality finally settling in she motioned her over with her unrelenting tears in her eyes. Louisa came and relaxed into her governess warm embrace as she stroked her hair "No matter what happens in the future, whatever life throws at us I will always be here for you" she said as she looked at Louisa's sacred yet trusting face "I love you children so very much and whether I'm here in a year or two or not it does not matter, because if you need me, then I will be here to help you. I'll make sure of it Louisa, I promise you" Maria promised honestly with all of her heart.

"Promise?"

Smiling Maria stuck out her little pink finger and hooked it with Louisa's "With all my heart" she said quietly, squeezing their two little fingers together before letting go.

Knowing she would keep her promise come hell or high waters Louisa nodded and kissed Maria's cheek "Thank you"

With that Maria's usual happy and kind façade took place and patted her gently on the bum "Come, up. Go change and then you can spend the night in here with me" Maria said with a mischievous glimmer in her eye knowing if the Captain found out hell would surely have to be paid.

Louisa returned her governess mischievous smile before bounding into the bathroom.

-SOM-

_His lips were soft against hers, their tongues dancing and caressing with such love it made her body tingle. Maria slid her hand tighter around his waist as she stroked the nape of his neck and scraped up through his hair when he groaned, prolonging her lovers pleasure as his hand travelled down her naked thigh. She broke the kiss gasping and arching up off the bed as his fingers brushed against her centre, hot lust coursing through her as blood rushed and pulsed through her needy body._

_In those few moments Maria knew nothing but love and passion, reality forgotten as she responded to her lovers touch, hands touching, fingers stroking as skin caressed skin. It sublime and beautiful, lips leaving trails of tingling fire as they scoured each other's bodies and no one not even Maria's beloved god could have separated them as their bodies and hearts took what they could._

_As their lips connected again Maria wrapped her leg around the man's waist, naked bodies touching as much skin as they could. His lips trailed down her neck until they reached her breast, his fingers stroking the sensitive and needy perked nipple. Again Maria arched into his explosive touch and that was all the permission her lover needed. His mouth descended onto her breast and suckled the pink beautiful nipple till Maria was writhing beneath his strong muscular form._

_Maria cried out as he bit it gently "Please!"_

_The man bit slightly harder and Maria screwed her eyes shut from pain and deep pleasure "Georg!"_

Maria started and her eyes opened suddenly, her breathing ragged and deep as she tried to calm her racing heart. She swallowed trying to moisten her dry throat and ran her hand through her damp hair, the tingling and need still throbbing throughout her body.

Turning gently she looked at Louisa's sleeping form next to her as she tried to rid her mind of the all too vivid dream. She looked so peaceful and young as she slept but in reality as the times changed so did Louisa. Leisl Fredrich even Kurt, though still quite young, were slowly becoming adults, everything was changing.

Reaching out she stroked her soft blonde hair knowing someday she would find her one love, she would forget this, these problems like bleeding and accepting new members into the family, they would seem so small and insignificant compared to what she would experience in the future. Maria knew because she was more like Louisa than anyone would ever know.

With a smile she kiss the sleeping girls head with motherly care before rolling back to her side and carefully got out of bed making sure Louisa did not wake. She tiptoed quietly towards the window, peeking open the curtain to confirm that it was quickly becoming dawn but just as she was about to let the heavy material of the curtain drop, movement near the trees paused her actions.

Moving closer she could faintly see his dark hair and the broad shoulders that made her feel so safe and secure, remembering the few times she had been privileged too be held by him, Georg. His dark skin glowed as the sun began to rise slowly, still hidden behind the mountains and tree's but the reds and yellows in the sky mixed with the darkness signalling its steady approach.

Leaning her head gently against the window she watched him as he walked, no doubt his mind filled with thoughts of the child he would receive in no less than 8 months. 8 months… at that moment it seemed like forever, 8 months of torture and longing but shaking her thoughts away she tried to think positive, something she often did of late but every time seeming like she was failing, failing not to feel. But how couldn't she? She thought looking at him, he looked so lost and confused despite his forced mask of happiness. He was happy that he had a new child, of course he was but his pain, his upset came from the fact that this beautiful mistake had ripped them apart. She knew the truth, she could see through it all and into his eyes, she always had, right from the very start.

From the first moment she had entered this house she had been able to read him like a book. The way he had tried to hide his smile when she had sat on that pine cone, the way his eyes had danced with laughter and admiration when she had defied his orders that night of the storm.

Georg had never been cold, only lost since his wife's passing and in some ways so had she, lost and scared since she had lost her parents. But they had been each other's savours, both opening each other's eyes to reality and had eventually healed each other's wounds

How ironic that thought seemed compared to its reality now. In retrospect it was all so simple but then Louisa's wise comment came back to her 'love isn't complicated, you make it complicated' and to Maria it couldn't have been more true. Love was simple and pure; it was the people who corrupted it, complicating it and transforming it into the 7 deadly sins. But with a smile she thought back to her seven beautiful children, they were, love, beauty, passion, kindness, everything that opposed the seven deadly sins in their purest forms, they were love and innocence in its purest form. They were her children.

Breathing out slowly she touched the window caressing the cold glass and wishing he was in place of it. She loved him, she wouldn't deny it she thought as she watched him walk step by step closer to the window, his face becoming clearer and clearer and her heart beating faster and faster.

A silly thought passed through her mind as he paced below her, how she wished he would just climb up the trellis, like Leisl had done that first night, and kiss her! She knew it would be wrong but by the heavens if it took away, even in just the slightest way, the niggling feeling that was eating away at her heart she would gladly accept his kiss.

And then almost as if he had heard her, he turned towards the trellis that scaled up her wall to her window and looked up, straight into her eyes making her heart stop, back away and the curtain drop. She blushed at the fact that he had caught her watching him, her heart racing as her cheeks flushed further. But goodness even for that second his eyes had burned into hers, shivers of pleasure surging through her body making her want to look down at him again.

So with hesitant fingers she pried the curtain back ever so slightly and peered down and once again her eyes connected with his but this time, in that moment where the night aligned with the day, the separated lovers of the moon and sun indulged themselves with the simple yet treasured indulgence of letting their eyes meet, connect and love. For this simple act kept them going, kept them from thinking that their love, though brief, was real and true and it continued still despite their circumstances.

Authors note: forgive for updating in so long and I know this chapter wasn't particularly long but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. And as always I looovvveee to hear you thoughts whether they are good or bad so please review and tell us what you think! Thankyouuuuu! :D X


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

2 months later...

"Maria!... Maria!" Her pristine voice rang out through the large house as the 4 month pregnant Baroness stood at the bottom of the stairs, Frau Schmidt helping her into her coat as she sighed, her patience waning "Where on earth is she!" Elsa exclaimed to the elder woman, her features, as always, kind, soft and understanding as an amused smiled curled upon her lips.

"Baroness if I may be so bold, this is Maria we are speaking of" she said with a smile and Elsa nodded in agreement knowing that, Maria, no matter the occasion was always, without fail, late.

"But we are supposed to be meeting Georg at the station in no less than half an hour" Elsa stressed as she quickly adorned some gloves and a scarf.

Frau Schmidt sighed as her impatience grew "I'm sure Maria will be here any moment and besides, I doubt your husband's train will be exactly on time"

"Exactly, he could be early!" Elsa said as she adjusted herself in the mirror before glancing down at the ring on her wedding finger, biting her lip with guilt before rubbing it with her thumb as she looked back at the blue eyes in the mirror that had learnt so much in the past few months. Their wedding had been sudden but almost expected amongst the high society circles and even now, having been married just a month it felt wrong. She thought she would get used to the idea, maybe even come to like it but she would be lying to not only herself but to Georg as well if she said she was truly happy.

Of course Georg was nothing but devoted but that's what made it all the worse. She was not blind and she wasn't stupid, Maria and Georg were still hopelessly in love and though Elsa had pleaded that marriage was unnecessary and out dated Georg shook his head and with firm words had insisted on them being wed. That day, the day that was supposed to be the happiest of her life, and that of which she portrayed was, was actually the most painful she had ever been through. She had seen the sorrow in Georg's eyes and the way Maria had been so far away and distant, how couldn't she be? The man she loved had just married someone else, her, and Elsa had never felt so guilty.

Despite this though she and Maria had oddly formed a strong bond of friendship, one she leant strongly upon and it baffled her that Maria could even stand to be next to her, let alone be friends with her.

The sudden rushing of feet above her pulled her from her thoughts as Maria's sweet and slightly muffled voice came "I'm here, I'm here, I'm coming!" she said as she rushed down the stairs putting her coat on only to lose her footing on the last few steps before tumbling down on her bum and hitting the floor with a thud.

"Maria!" the two other lady's exclaimed as they rushed to Maria's side a pained expression on her face "Are you alright?" Elsa asked as Maria sat up holding her hand to her bum.

"Owwww" she moaned before a giggle escaped her lips, Elsa and Frau Schmidt looking at her with raised eyebrows before a smile graced Elsa's face.

"Anything hurt or broken?"

With a smile that made Maria who she was she laughed "Only my pride and a very sore bottom" she said as she got up, Elsa helping her little.

"Well I'm glad we will not be rushing you to hospital at the moment as we will be very late if we do not hurry, now are you ready?" Elsa asked as she watched Frau Schmidt give Maria her own scarf and gloves, the weather exceedingly cold this winter, or though it seemed to her.

Maria nodded as she quickly adjusted her scarf knowing that, despite her pounding heart and the emotions she still held for the man they were about to pick up, it would not do for her children's father not to be home on Christmas eve "I am, you are, we are, so shall we go?" she said trying to sound as cheery as she possibly could.

Elsa eyed her for a moment knowing that to be going with her wasn't easy but knowing it was necessary, they needed to stop this silence and speak to each other, or at the very least pretend to be at ease with one another. With a sigh she nodded and turned towards the door "Come on then" she said, Maria following her without a word.

"Have the rest of the presents been wrapped?" Maria asked as they walked out of the door, their footsteps crunching on the freshly fallen snow, the cold wind biting at their faces as they hurried to the car.

"Yes, save for a few Georg no doubt has bought from his trip to Vienna" Elsa said as Franz opened the car door for her. Sliding in Maria followed suit knowing that evening approached and soon it would be dark, and driving at night, snow on the roads, she shuddered at the thought as she shut the door quickly.

With a nod from Elsa the car started forward "And did you take care of the stockings?" Elsa asked as she fiddled through her purse.

"I did, I will hang them on the edge of their beds once they have all fallen asleep" Maria said with a smile, enjoying the notion that tomorrow she would be able to watch the children open at least one present in front of her. Despite the children's protest though Maria was to spend Christmas alone, it had gone without saying knowing that they were now a family and she was not part of it and everyone else under Georg's employment was leaving or had already left to spend it with family and friends. The only people who weren't leaving were she herself and Margaret the cook and her husband who were to make dinner, but apart from that they had the whole day and boxing day to themselves.

She was to see the sisters tonight at midnight mass for an hour and then in the morning would wake the children and help them dress for their Christmas dinner. She had no plans tomorrow but her heart and soul didn't mind, she would welcome the day of peace with a nice book and a warm cup of tea to accompany it. And though she knew her mind would drift, she would endeavour to keep her mind away from the piercing blue eyes that would be just down stairs.

The drive was shorter than expected, both women chatting idly about the few odds and ends that needed to be finished for tomorrow before they were getting out of the car, Maria's breathing hitching slightly.

He had been called away suddenly after his and Elsa's honeymoon, on business she knew not of but had inkling to. The Anschluss was coming there was no doubt and Georg cared so very much about his family that she knew with all her heart he would be setting paths for the near future and securing their safety for when the time came. So not seeing him for two weeks… had… cleared her mind, yet burdened it all the same because as the days had gone by the hours soon felt like days, minutes felt like hours and quickly the seconds to see him again became almost intolerable, because by the heavens she could not deny, she had missed him so very terribly.

Her warm breath clouded in front of her face, obscuring the station as it collided with the cold air and suddenly her stomach churned, nerves filling the pit of her stomach as her mind quickly regretted agreeing to accompany Elsa to meet him from his trip.

The taller woman next to her placed a gentle hand on her arm "Maria?" she said gently as Elsa's voice washed over her, Maria stood, still frozen to the spot.

She shook her head and turned away rushing down the street as Elsa rushed after her "Maria! Wait!" she said grasping the younger lady's glove clad hand in her own "What's the ma…"

"I can't do it Elsa, it would be too awkward, just please let me go and I will meet you back at the villa later" she rushed trying to pull away but the Baroness not letting her.

"I know this is difficult but…"

"But nothing Elsa" Maria whispered "He is your husband, you should be meeting him alone, not with me shadowing you like some lost puppy, I will not be the third wheel Baroness" she pleaded yet knowing she already was.

"But he will be happy to see you after so…"

"He will not"

"Stop interrupting me!" Elsa complained half-heartedly and Maria smiled. Their friendship was a strange one, formed under the most unusual circumstances but it was strong and beautiful and she knew it would most likely last for life because despite it all there was enough difference between them to keep them both in constant discussion or half-hearted argument; it was the way they worked. And it worked well.

With a pout Elsa sighed "I'm not going to dissuade you am I?"

Smiling Maria leant up and kissed Elsa's cheek "I will see you later. Now go meet your husband" she said before walking away.

"Be careful!" Elsa called, Maria looking back with a smile and a wave before facing the cold biting wind and the twenty minute walk she hoped would clear her mind.

-SOM-

"Oh please father" Gretl begged crawling up onto his lap as they all sat in the drawing room, Elsa sat on one couch with Georg, Leisl on the other with Max and the rest of the children happily on the floor as Maria sat on the stool of the piano, Marta on her lap.

A smile curled upon her lips involuntarily as her chin rested lightly upon Marta's warm head, her arms wrapped lovingly around the smaller girl as Marta snuggled into her further. Both of them watched the scene with a giggle upon their lips as Gretl tried with all her might to persuade her father into letting them open one of the few presents under the tree from their friend's and relatives, knowing that more presents would arrive tonight from St Nicholas; Santa.

Georg sighed as Gretl, ever the strategist, whether she knew it or not, pouted her lips and looked at her father, her big blue eyes sparkling as they pleaded to him "Presents are supposed to be opened on Christmas day" he persisted.

With determination Gretl shook her head "Fraulien Maria said when she was little she got to open one present on Chritmas eve!" she argued.

Maria blushed as Georg looked at her with a raised eyebrow and couldn't help but look away, frightened that if she looked too long she wouldn't be able to look away, and would further fall into his alluring and loving presence. Yes she had already fallen but even at that moment she was trying to crawl her way out and save what little was left of her heart but with very little success she had to admit.

"It's 'Christmas' Gretl" Leisl corrected softly and Gretl nodded, her little mouth forming an 'o' as she turned back to her father "One present on Chrit… Chri…st…mas eve" she said looking for confirmation in the form of a smile before stating her point with a determined nod and smile as she kneeled on his lap.

Rolling his eyes knowing he could never win with his children he sighed "Alright, but just one!" he called as his children flew off, Marta a little slower as she dragged Maria along with her. He smiled as he watched Maria pick Marta up and swing her from side to side making the younger girl giggle as they walked towards the ballroom where the large Christmas tree resided as it was too tall and big for anywhere else. And for a moment he could have thought that it was Maria whom he had married and not Elsa, that it was Maria who was pregnant with his child and not Elsa but the way she had looked away quickly when he had glanced at her reminded him of the earth shattering truth and his smile quickly faded.

He didn't regret marrying Elsa, for after everything he had done he at the very least owed her that but what he did regret was hurting Maria in the process, for dragging her along in this awful and sordid affair. Because, Maria, in so many ways was perfect and innocent yet here she stood in the middle of this mess being tainted and ruined at his hand. And For this he would never forgive himself.

The children soon came back holding a present each as Maria held three others handing one to Georg, Elsa and Max "It's not much but I hope you all like them" Maria stated briefly with a small smile.

Elsa beamed "Oh my dear you know you didn't have to"

Maria smiled and took her hand squeezing it in a friendly gesture "I know, but I wanted to"

Letting her hand slip from Maria's Elsa reached behind her pillow "Then let me give this one to you" she said as she handed her a medium sized package Maria's eyes widening "Elsa…" "Shhhh, a thank you present, for being so…" she paused her eyes watering as she looked at the ex-postulant "So kind and understanding and just for being there" she said getting up and hugging her "I know this is hard but thank you" she whispered hugging her hard and Maria hugging her back with equal enthusiasm, the friendship and love she felt for her, overwhelming.

"Thank you" Maria replied softly as the drew apart before turning as she felt a tap on her back from Max, and as always a cheeky smile plastered onto his soothing face.

"My Dear this is for you, may you enjoy it well" he said as he handed her another package but this one slightly smaller.

Leaning forward she kissed his stubbly cheek "Thank you"

"No. Thank you, for bringing life back into this house" he said sincerely and Maria could feel the warm and kindness through his gentle gaze "If it weren't for you…"

"You would have found a way" she said gently "But of course if you hadn't have eaten your way through the Captains savings and drunk your way through his wine by then" she teased making Max chuckle "Merry Christmas Max"

"And to you Maria" he said with a nod before returning to his seat.

Now all that was left was Georg, she thought swallowing her nerves but instead of facing him she started walking back to the stool when she heard him stutter.

"Ma… this…" he stopped and Maria halted, turning hesitantly as she watched him stand up. Her stomach flipped and did summersaults as she looked at him, watching with weak knees as he collected himself and never in all her life had she felt the sudden urge to just run, to just leave because facing him, meant feeling and the more she felt the less she could deny her feelings. But still she stayed braving herself and facing the storm of emotion she knew deep down would never fade "Fraulien… this is for you, I didn't know…" he paused and Maria pressed her lips together as he stepped towards her. His deep soft voice like music to hears and secretly she relished in it after not hearing it for those torturous two weeks, it was like being bathed in heaven and she didn't want to escape.

Reaching out gently he offered her a palm sized box "I hope…" he stared into her eyes "You like it" he finished with a small smile and Maria couldn't help but return it as she slowly reached out and took the box. No brushing of fingers, no sizzles or sparks of sudden emotion and fireworks that she read about in romance novels instead just a simple exchange and a warm smile to accompany it.

Unable to tear her gaze away from his she ran her fingers over the smooth wrapping paper and its small bow, wrapped tightly around it "Thank you" she whispered and then as if he were a magnet she felt a sudden pull towards him as she leant up and placed a tender kiss on his cheek, her nose brushing against his skin as she pulled away looking down for a moment as she inwardly chastised herself for doing such a thing.

Georg had felt his breathing deepen as she kissed his cheek, remembering how soft her lips were and how briefly he had been allowed to taste them all those months ago. So when she pulled away his stomach dropped and the sudden need to keep her near almost overwhelmed him.

But oblivious to his thoughts Maria looked at him once more before turning away and finally sat back down, Georg telling everyone to open their presents as the children avidly ripped into theirs, but Maria in too much of a haze to do anything as her mind lingered on the one person she knew she should not.

It was only when Brigitta came over to show her her present and sat on her lap did she realise there were tears in her eyes "Fraulien?" Brigitta whispered everyone else oblivious and knowing Maria would most likely want it to stay that way whispered "Are you alright?" gently.

Maria blinked them back before looking up at the younger girl with an assuring smile and rubbed her knee "It's nothing I assure you" she answered and just before Brigitta could say any more of it she nodded down "Now what have we got here?" Maria asked moving away from the latter subject as Brigitta broke into an enthusiastic explanation of her present which was of course a book from Uncle Max.

"What did you get Fraulien?" she asked gently holding her book tightly as if someone might snatch it away making Maria smile.

"Well… I haven't opened one yet" she confessed as she looked at her small pile of presents on the floor next to her.

Frowning the girl shifted "Aren't you going to?"

Maria paused for a moment, should she? She was their governess not their family, in all rights she shouldn't even be here, yet here she sat, her heart filling with joy as she relished in the children's comforting and overly excited presence "I don't…"

"Oh please Fraulien Maria" she begged as she stared lovingly at her "Just one, open fathers!" she whispered excitedly.

Maria's heart skipped a beat as she glanced over to where he sat with Elsa, smiling as he ruffled Kurt's hair as the young boy showed him his new Ball. Turning he looked at her and she quickly glanced away, something of tradition between them now it seemed before she patted the girls leg "Alright, but just the one" she said as Brigitta smiled excitedly before bending down and picking up her fathers present and handing it to her governess.

Breathing in Maria took the palm sized present and gently looking a Brigitta with a puzzled look, she was just about to shake it teasingly when Brigitta stopped her hands "No! Don't shake it!" she rushed quickly Maria raising an eyebrow in response "You know what's inside?" she said as she placed it in her lap, playing with the small red bow on top.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Brigitta nodded "We…" she paused looking around at her brothers and sisters "Supervised in helping him pick your present" the children slowly turning their attention to her as they forgot their presents for a moment, all gazes fixated on her as if she were the star in the middle of a stage and the spotlight was shining down on her.

"So it's from all of you…"

"No no no!" Brigitta corrected her "It's just from father, we just agreed with his choice, although we did give him the idea" Brigitta said looking back at her father who was seemingly fixated upon Maria.

Maria didn't dare look at the piercing gaze she could feel, instead she pulled slowly at the bow, the children's grins widening as she got closer to unravelling her present and revealing what was inside. With the bow off she slowly tore at the paper, her heart rate doubling as she started to reveal the black leather casing of a box, a jewellery box "Georg…" she breathed as she looked at him, and this time not turning away as her eyes gazed into his.

"Just… open it" he said with an assuring smile already knowing that she would later reprimand him for throwing his money away on her when she was not worth it, little did she know that, to him, she would always be worth it.

Maria bit her lip as she looked down at the black box, knowing what ever was inside must have cost him and felt guilty that he felt the need to get her something, she was, after all, just the governess. Sighing she slid her fingers along the box to opening and with a firm yet gentle hold opened the thin case to reveal a beautiful gold locket. Maria's breath caught in her throat as tears sprung in her eyes as she took in its splendour, intricate swirling patterns cascading down one side with small leaves interwoven and a rose blooming in the middle. It was breath taking.

Speechless she watched as a tear fell onto her lap causing her to wipe her eyes quickly "Open it" Fredrich prompted and Maria complied as she pried open the delicate necklace showing two pictures, both causing a smile to grace her lips. Both were taken on the same day, months ago before the Party that had been held for the baroness, Elsa gone for the afternoon just leaving the seven children and the three adults. One was all of them in hysterics in front of the lake as Gretl and Kurt seemed to be lurching forward, their arms in front of them as they tried to catch something. Maria remembered it as clear as day, the way they had all stood posed and ready and then just as the photo had been about to take a frog jumped out of the bushes, Kurt crying frog as both Gretl and himself dived forward to catch it, the rest of the family bursting into laughter as the camera flashed, permanently capturing the moment and freezing it forever in time.

The next was similar expect this time all were standing nicely and giggling at the camera as Gretl laughed as she sat on Max's hip… save for two people, herself and Georg as they gazed openly at each other, their faces a little closer than necessary and you could tell her gaze was fixated on his lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss him that day, remembering the feel of his arm around her waist, her one hand touching his as the camera once again captured the scene of perfect warmth and serenity.

Another tear glided down her cheek and before she knew it all of the children were surrounding her and clambering into her arms trying to comfort her. Hugging and kissing them all on the cheek she assured them she was perfectly fine before looking at the man who had given her this most precious gift "Thank you, it's… beautiful" she gently.

Georg nodded before feeling a nudge on his arm as Elsa gave him a pointed glare motioning him towards her and Georg after a second finally caught her meaning as he looked back at Maria "Would you like me to, uh, put it on you?" he asked hesitantly, his voice catching slightly as he asked.

Maria opened her mouth ready to decline but paused before she nodded, her body acting involuntarily "Please" she said as she watched him walk towards her, Brigitta getting off her lap as she stood, handing him the box and turning so he could put it around her neck.

Time seemed to stand still for the millionth time that night as she waited for him to place it around her neck. She tried not to shift as she felt the heat from his body skimming along her back and as his smell of cologne, ink, sandalwood and something she could not place but which defined him completely surrounded her. So when he leant closer his hands coming into view as he lay the cold metal against her neck she had to stop the deep intake of breath and just simply stay still as his large frame brushed against her smaller one.

Hearing the clasp shut and the metal around her neck fall, holding as it hung perfectly in place she swallowed, shivering as his fingers brushed the nape of her neck, eyes momentarily closing before she felt him step away and the spell that had wrapped around her in those few but delicious seconds disappeared.

"Thank you" she said quietly before both returned to their seats but each other's mind never leaving the others for the rest of the night.

-SOM-

Maria sighed as she collected her coat checking the time once again 11.23pm giving her just enough time to get to the abbey and see the sisters before Mass began she thought as she slipped on her boots knowing the trek would be long and cold through the snow. But the heavens knew that she could make it, she had when she was little over a thousand times save for a few bruises and falls on the way to and fro from her house.

Stepping out of her room and shutting the door as quietly as she could she glanced towards the children's quarters and smiled. It had taken her at least three times as long to get them to bed tonight. So after two story's and few warnings that if they did not settle Santa would never come and they would receive no presents they had started to settle. The two youngest had quickly sprinted to their rooms as Brigitta jumped into her bed and Kurt went to his leaving the three oldest with looks upon their face saying 'Really? You're playing that card?' this had made her smile but she persisted in her game only to receive rolls of the eyes before they returned to their respective beds.

She chuckled at the memory of walking into Gretl's and Marta's room, both of their eyes squeezed tightly shut as the feigned sleep. But she had known without a doubt they would soon be asleep and fifteen minutes later Gretl's soft snores could be heard across the landing.

Slipping on her coat she went over to the coat rack and took her scarf and gloves putting them on as she smiled at how warm and cosy the house seemed with all its Christmas decorations and the turkey cooking slowly in the kitchen, its smells wafting through the hall way mixed with cinnamon and pine from the tree.

Warm and ready she made her way up the steps checking her pocket for her key which she had been given a few months ago before turning the door handle an...

"Maria?" Georg panicked voice quickly came.

Maria spinning on her foot and she stared at him "Captain"

He frowned as he walked towards her and away from where he had emerged, his study "What are you... where are you going?" he asked confused and frankly a little scared as she tended to have a little panache for getting up and running off in the middle of the night.

"I... Forgive me Captain for this is not what it looks like" she laughed try to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

"Then please... do explain" he said crossing his arms and waiting because whether she wanted it or not he would not lose her again, she had made a promise to his wife to stay till the birth and he would make sure she damn well kept it.

amger swelled within her chest at his cockyness and anger so with a smile she stepped down a step and clasped her hand behind her back "Midnight Mass" she paused looking at his confused expression "Forgive me that I did not inform you but frankly I do not see how its your business" she said defiantly.

Georg cocked his head, she wouldn't win this "Oh and if you fell in a hole or got hit by a car what then?"

"I have walked paths worse than this is the dark..."

Georg sighed "Maria if you were to run into trouble of any sort not only would the reverend mother never forgive me as you are under my care but I would never forgive myself. Why didn't you tell me, I can drive you" he said softly as he stood in front of her.

Rolling her eyes she walked up the steps "I dont need..."

"Maria..."

She sighed knowing he was right before looking down at him, the distance between them helping her to get her breath back "Well if you are so concerned for my well fare then...Would you… I mean if you don't wish to, you don't have to…I…" she paused knowing she was babbling and looked at him with love despite herself, feeling her heart melt and knees weaken as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes "Would you like to come with me?" she asked softly.

And for the first time in months he genuinely smiled, his heart swelling with love and affection "Let me get my coat and keys..."

"No keys" Maria said placing a hand on his arm stopping him "We will walk"

Georg shook his head "Maria..."

"Please, trust me" she said staring at him, her gaze wide open for him to see and slowly his reluctance faded _I do _he thought before nodding "Alright"

Authors note: I haven't updated in so lonngggg and for that I am truly sorry, forgive me? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter as we still have far to go so please review and tell us what you think thank you my lovelyyss X


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Her foots steps crunched in the snow as they walked in silence next to each other, their glove clad hands occasionally brushing the others making Maria's breath hitch slightly as she berated herself for inviting him. Not that he would have let her walk out of the house alone, heaven forbid if she had he would have certainly given her more than a mouthful when she returned or at the very least followed her despite her protests.

Her mind drifted to earlier when they had exchanged gifts and smiled at the small weight of the necklace that hung lovingly around her neck. Never had she received such a thoughtful gift, true she and the sisters had often given each other small gifts upon Christmas much like she would tonight but it was never something as meaningful as this had been… she just prayed that Georg liked what she had given him. He had seemed happy with it but his expression had been hidden, locked away from the prying yet loving eyes that surrounded him.

In truth she was nervous as to if it were too intimate of a present, governesses did not often buy their employees cuff links did they? She bit her lip in embarrassment, the cold wind hitting her face and cooling the flush that was quickly spreading up her neck and across her cheeks like wild fire. But as she had passed the shop earlier this morning on her way back home she could not resist, the smooth gold had caught her eye along with the intricate design of a ship in the middle. One would have thought they may look tacky, but to her they suited him. Maybe he would never wear them, maybe he thought them vulgar but to her they summed him up beautifully. He was warm like the reassuring golden glow of the metal, he was cold at a first touch but soon warm under ones kind presence and was beautiful to only the eye of the beholder.

In mid thought her foot caught on a branch covered by snow making her stumble but strong and reassuring arms soon caught her arm and waist sending tingles through her body despite the many layers of clothes that separated them.

"Sorry…" she mumbled as he steadied her, her hand tightening in his as her feet found sturdy ground again.

Georg smiled at her embarrassment and let his hands linger on her lithe body for a moment longer, making sure she was stable "It's fine, there's no need to apologise" her gaze found his and his stomach tightened in warmth as he saw the nerves lacing her eyes "Lost in thought?" he inquired gently, the quite sounds of the night surrounding them as his hand still lingered on her.

Forcing a small smile she blushed "Something like that" her hand gently releasing her grip on his before looking away and nodding for him to let her go before they started walking down the road again.

Stealing a glimpse of him through the corner of her eyes through the dark she smiled when he caught her looking "Forgive me" she said quickly "I just… wanted to thank you again, for your gift this evening" she confessed sincerely as she gazed at him as they walked "It truly was the loveliest and most precious thing I've ever received" she whispered, the wind barely carrying her voice to him, as snow slowly fell around them.

He smiled and looked down towards the ground, hands brushing hers again, itching to take them within his "It was the children's idea, I mean…"

Grasping his hand she gently stopped him her eyes drowning in his despite the large lack of light in the street "Somehow… I sincerely doubt that Captain" somehow knowing that for all his faults and mistakes he only meant well, and knew that he had taken the time to think about and pick the present he had brought for her in detail.

"I hope you don't think me forward"

"If it is it can't be anymore forward than the cuff links I bought you" she confessed as she looked away with embarrassment once again.

Taking her chin he brought her gaze back to his, sensing that tonight both of their barriers were down and all bets were off, just for tonight "They were lovely, thank you"

Maria read his eyes, finding the truth there and her heart sighed in relief "Truly, you like them? Not too tacky or…"

"Beautiful" he said firmly unsure whether to if he was talking about the cufflinks or her, but shook his thoughts away quickly "Truly" he reassured her before letting his hand slip away from her chin and Maria biting her lips not to whimper at the loss of contact she so desperately craved.

Once again she forced another smile, it paining her to be so close yet so far away from him "Well, I'm glad" she paused as she looked at him "Shall we?" she asked gently motioning for them to continue walking.

Nodding they turned and continued their slow yet comfortable walk, their body's staying close and brushing against the others, seeking any subtle comfort they could, shadowed by the dark of the night.

Georg breathed in, his hat though keeping his head and ears somewhat warm unable to completely shade him from the piercing cold wind and snow as his thoughts stayed on the beautiful smaller woman next to him. He was glad he was able to give her some sort of happiness and gift after everything she had done for him and was still doing for not only him, but his wife and children too. The way her eyes had lit up and teared up with what he hoped were tears of joy as she had opened his gift had made his heart swell and therefore been the highlight of his night, just to see her happy.

He sighed, his breath misting in front of him as he prayed to the lord that she would one day find happiness, even if it were in the arms of another… because the lord knew she deserved it. She deserved so _much _more, she deserved everything, but the things he knew she wanted most, what she desired and needed most, he could not give, and that, that small yet defining fact crushed him in every meaningful way possible.

Because for all his gifts, pleasantries and thanks, he could not give her what he desired most and felt most deeply, he could not give her his love freely. He couldn't shout to the world how much he loved her, he couldn't show her how much he desired her, he couldn't tell her how beautiful and amazing she was, how with one smile she lit up his entire world and how with one tear it could come crashing down so mercilessly.

Maria glanced at him as they neared the church, his straight posture not fooling her one bit and knowing, despite herself, that they were a little more slumped than usual, not that anyone would notice, only her. She knew him like the back of her hand whether she wanted to or not, like now, she could feel his thoughts racing around his mind like a raging storm and had to resist the urge to just hold him and love him. To tell him that everything would be fine and kiss away all of his fears. And for a moment her heart stopped as she remembered their promise…

Crossing the road she stepped in front of him and had to stop a smile from forming upon her mouth as she felt his hand at the small of her back as they crossed the road. Safely across they continued down until they were in front of the abbey gates until she paused and looked at him, her heart skipping a beat as she did so. She smiled nervously, him giving her the same knowing smile, the one they would always share, the one that said this is you and me, no one else just you and I, for one night, as he breathed "Maria…"

Licking her lips apprehensively despite the cold she inhaled in his sweet scent as he stepped close "Just, for a moment" she whispered, his gaze pleading, asking for permission which she gave as she touched his arm "I've missed you" she breathed as his hand slipped to her waist, his forehead touching hers as she slipped off his hat with the other hand.

"And I you, so very much Maria" he whispered, as they bathed in each other's close presence. Maria's heart sighed with relief and love as she leant against the man she loved with all her heart. She had missed him so much and though she knew it wrong to do so, that she shouldn't even be thinking about him in that way let alone touch him she couldn't help it. For they had vowed so long ago on that night they had found out Elsa was pregnant that no matter what happened come rain or shine, they would fine one moment for each special occasion. Each time they could they would have one moment, one night, and slowly she hoped she would be able to move on, though deep down for her she knew it was most likely impossible.

"You remembered" he said quietly stroking her cheek and trailing down her neck as far as he could due to the coat and scarf that encompassed her.

"Of course I remembered" she murmured against his hand "We promised…" looking up into his eyes she smiled "They may not be marriage vows written down and bound to you by paper but my heart is bound to yours georg I swear it"

His body burned with love and want despite his resistance, but still he stayed strong and shook his head, tears in his eyes "Oh my love, you don't deserve this, don't deserve to be stuck with me, you deserve so much more…"

Maria silenced him as she covered her hand over his mouth "No, I choose to be with you, for now at least. But what I deserve is for you to let me love you from a afar while I still can… And though its slow you have to let me move on in my own time" her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the street lamp as she poured her heart out to him in the quite snow falling night "I love you Georg, and though I'm trying not to, it's so very hard, so let us have this one night while we still can" she pleaded, hoping he would accept because she wasn't sure she could bare it if he said no. Yes she forbid herself from even looking at him most days, but tonight was different, tonight was theirs.

Smiling he kissed her cheek "But know that you can walk away at any time tonight" he said, no more words needed and with a nod she kissed the palm of his hand that had held her cheek, allowing them only a moment longer before stepping away but keeping their hands in the others.

Opening the gate the stepped inside, only letting each other go when they saw the first nun "Sister Margaretta" Maria said smiling before rushing up to the older woman and hugging her tightly.

Margaretta laughed and hugged Maria back with equal love "Oh Maria, how we've missed you! The abbey lacks your warmth but we think of you most days I assure you" she said as stepped away a little to look at the younger woman's rosy cheeked face.

Maria smiled "And I have missed you all very much too, even sister Berthe" Maria whispered making Margaretta laugh for a moment.

"I confess, though she will deny it, I think she has missed you as well, and the mother most definitely, we didn't even know you were coming tonight, if we had known we would have made you come earlier and share a meal with us. I take it your Christmas has…" Margaretta paused as she caught sight of movement near one of the pillars.

Maria noticed her gaze shift and followed to Georg, his kind eyes boring into hers as his dark hair blended in with the dark stone, only just remembering she still had his hat before turning back to Margaretta "Forgive me sister, I hope you don't mind but I brought the Captain with me"

Margaretta smiled her eyes as always kind and accepting "There's nothing to forgive, he is most welcome" she said as Maria motioned him over and returning his hat.

Georg smiled and nodded in hello "I hope you don't mind my intruding sister, Maria was to come alone but I would not let her walk the dark roads without someone with her"

"Nonsense, I'm glad you came, we would all be quite upset if anything happened to her, so it seems we sisters are in your debt Captain. Come, everyone will be pleased to see you both" she said as the started walking into the main part of the church where everyone was starting to gather "I hope your children and wife are well Captain?" she asked, Maria and Georg walking behind her.

Maria bit her lips at the mention of the baroness despite her kindness and understanding she couldn't help but wince at the mention of his wife. Forcing a smile as Margaretta glanced back he gave a stiff nod "They are thank you, and the children as always a little too excited for tomorrow morning" he replied, smiling genuinely this time.

Maria's heart expanded with warmth and love at the mention of the children. Because at the end of the day whatever ever happened between her and Georg, it did not matter because the beautiful seven children would always be their constant, the one thing keeping them connected no matter what.

As they entered the reverend mother caught sight of them and smiled, turning away from the other sisters and postulants as she walked somewhat swiftly yet gracefully down the aisle towards her beloved ex-postulant, Maria.

"Mother" Maria breathed as she left Georg's side and rushed into the reverend mother's arms despite the stunned expressions of the other nuns aside from Sister Berthe, Margaretta and few others. Sister Berthe smiled as she watched the scene unfold, the reverend mother offering the girl more love than she should, but how couldn't she? Even she herself felt so much more for the young girl than she let on, she was their daughter, the young, naïve sweet and funny girl whom had entered the abbey with a broken heart yet a giving and loving soul. She had brought life back to the dull and sullen abbey walls and though sister Berthe tried to keep the stern and strict rules she couldn't help but secretly relish in the joy and breath of fresh air the woman always bought with her.

Walking forward she joined them with a small smile upon her face.

The reverend mother smiled and kissed the Maria's forehead as they separated slightly "My child, I'm so very happy to see you, we feared you would not come, why did you not write?" she asked as she took in the girl who had seemed to mature overnight into the woman she had always hoped yet feared she would.

Maria smiled as she held the mothers hands "Forgive me, I meant to write, but I've been so busy, but I would never miss this, not for the world" Maria promised as she quickly kissed the mother abbesses hands in respect.

"Well you're here and that's all that counts" she paused looking to her right to see sister Berthe, a small and rare smile gracing her lips before turning back to Maria with a secretive smile "I think even sister Berthe here is happy to see you" she whispered conspiritively yet knowing the other nun could hear her.

Maria chuckled as she turned to the other woman "And I her, I would kiss the floor a thousand times over just to have another disagreement with you sister Berthe" Maria teased watching as the nun rolled her eyes before the girl rushed into her arms, hugging her tightly, sister Berthe hesitating for a moment before returning it with favour.

"Don't get use to this but I admit the abbey has not been the same without your antics" she whispered before kissing her cheek.

Maria chuckled as she pulled away "I assure you I won't" she teased back.

The mother smiled at the two women before noticing the man whom had kept Maria from them for nearly half the year "Mr Vontrapp, you are joining us this evening?" she asked with a sincere smile.

He smiled in return "I hope you don't mind…"

With an assuring hand gesture she spoke softly "Of course not, it will be nice to have you with us" she said noticing as everyone started to take their places "Shall we?" she said watching as both guests nodded and started to follow the crowd of visitors and nuns. The mother watched cautiously as Captain Vontrapp placed his hand on the small of Maria's back helping her into her row and how she with love gracing her eyes touched his hand in return, actions so small but often treasured by ones lover…

She sighed in nervousness, she did not believe Maria to be anything less than a virgin, treasured and careful whom she gave her love to. But that did not stop lust from swaying people's actions and Maria was so young and naïve that the reverend mother couldn't help but worry. The young woman was like a daughter to them all, a problem but a beautiful and adored problem whom they dearly missed. She brought life and laughter back to the abbey and though she was not made for the abbey it was true, she was no less devoted. But yet her destiny lay elsewhere she just hoped it was lain before her soon and not too late for her to be blinded and to take the wrong path.

With a heavy heart and a forced smile she often wore the service started.

-SOM-

Maria rolled her shoulders as people started leaving the rows. Being sat on a wooden bench for an hour was not at all comfy despite showing her respect and love to god. She felt a hand squeeze hers and smiled as Georg looked at her with concerned eyes. Oh how she wished those eyes would look at every day like that... biting her lips she cast the thought away and squeezed back knowing it was only for tonight.

Georg stood and offered his hand to her, another excuse for them to touch without being questioned too much with the prying eyes that surrounded them. She took it and started to shuffle their way out of the small crowded pews, their hands still connected when...

"Maria!" the reverend mothers voice called out making them pause in aisle. With a squeeze on Georg's hand she smiled "I'll be back in a moment"

"I'll be in the door way" he responded before she turned away from him and walked towards the mother who was at the other end of the church.

When she reached her she bowed in respect "Was there something you needed mother?"

She shook her head "No, I just…" pressing her lips together she paused and looked at the crowds of people still in the church before gently guiding her away from them for a moment "Maria, I do not mean to pry but…" she sighed again unsure how to put something so delicate into words that would sound too brash and accusing.

"Mother?" Maria questioned with a frown, confused and somewhat concerned. There were not often times when the mother abbess was at loss for words and for her to be so, was unusual and quite concerning to Maria "Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course, it is you I am concerned about" she assured the young woman "The Captain… he treats you well?"

With surprise Maria answered without hesitation "Yes, of course, he's been nothing but kind and generous" she said honestly knowing the mother knew her feelings for the man, for of course she had practically shouted them to her when she had run back to the abbey all those months ago.

The mother observed her with kind yet analysing eyes "I believe nothing less Maria but love can be difficult and… lust ever so persuasive…" she said hitting the nail on the head so to speak.

Maria looked at the woman she so respected in shock "I… we haven't, it's not like that!" Maria squeaked.

"I didn't say it was, I was just concerned, I'm not a blind woman Maria and there's only one reason he would marry the baroness, for the way he looks at you and her are very different" she whispered making Maria bubble with anger "I just don't wish for you to end up in the same situation"

Biting her lip not to snap she narrowed her eyes "His reasons do not matter, he married the baroness for good reason they make a fine couple, but just because he has my heart does not mean he has my body too"

"And I would expect nothing less from you Maria, but even nuns can be swayed…" she paused looking away in guilt.

Maria frowned "You…"

"No" the mother whispered quickly "I am still untouched but I do know from experience how tempting and powerful the emotion of lust can be" she said sincerely , reading into the younger woman's eyes and seeing the love for the man that shouldn't be there "Just be careful Maria"

Maria nodded knowing the mother only meant well, after all she had been the one to encourage her to follow her heart, and she only wanted her to be happy "I will" she said quietly before kissing the older woman's cheek and returning to the man she could love for only one night...


End file.
